Harriet Potter
by Afaim
Summary: Was wäre wenn Harry Potter ein Mädchen wäre? AU zum Stein der Weisen.
1. Chapter 1

Harriet Potter und der Stein der Weisen

Na gut, ich weiß diese Art Geschichten gibt es schon zuhauf, aber sind mir alle ein Abschreiben des Originals (wo bleibt der Spaß?). Also, wie würden die Bücher wohl gehen, wenn der Junge der überlebt hat ein Mädchen gewesen wäre?

1. Das Mädchen, das überlebt hat

„Auf Harriet Potter - das Mädchen, das überlebt hat."

„Du hast fünf Minuten! Ich warne dich!", brüllte Onkel Vernon und klopfte lautstark an Harriet Potters Tür.

Harriet stöhnte. Wie spät war es überhaupt?

„Steh endlich auf! Heute ist Dudleys Geburtstag und ich will das alles perfekt ist!", schrie diesmal Tante Petunia und klopfte ebenfalls lautstark gegen die Tür. Dudleys Geburtstag! Natürlich! Wie hatte sie das vergessen können? („Vollkommen beabsichtigte Verdrängung", lautet wohl die wahrheitsgetreue Antwort auf diese Frage).

War es eigentlich nicht schlimm genug, dass sie im kleinsten Zimmer (Zimmer war eigentlich nicht das richtige Wort, da es kein Zimmer, sondern vielmehr ein ehemaliger Kasten war, in den Onkel Vernon ihr Bett gestopft hatte) unter den Stiegen (Dudley liebte es Sonntags Morgens auf den Treppen herum zuspringen um sie aufzuwecken) bei einer Familie leben musste, die sie hasste (Wieso sonst hätte sie im Kasten unter der Treppe leben müssen?)? Nein, es musste auch noch Dudley Geburtstag sein!

Dudley Dursley war Harriets übergewichtiger Cousin. Und er ließ keine Gelegenheit aus seine Cousine zu quälen.

Es war jetzt fast zehn Jahre her, dass Harriet Potter vor der Türschwelle der Dursleys gefunden worden war. Seit zehn Jahren lebte sie schon nun bei ihren Onkel und ihrer Tante, und seit zehn Jahren trug sie die blitzförmige Narbe auf ihrer Stirn. Angeblich hatte sie sich die bei jenem Autounfall zugezogen bei dem ihre Eltern umgekommen waren. Laut Onkel Vernon waren die beiden betrunken gewesen und waren selbst am Unfall schuld. Allerdings bezweifelte Harriet den Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Aussage, sie wusste genau was Onkel Vernon von ihren Eltern hielt - nichts.

Harriet rappelte sich auf und bearbeitet mit ihrer Bürste (oder besser gesagt dem was noch davon über war) ihr langes dichtes und sehr widerspenstigstes schwarzes Haar. Als sie endlich aufgab musst sie betrübt feststellen, dass die Bürste endgültig stachellos war.

Sie zog sich an und achtete bevor sie den Kasten verließ sehr genau darauf, dass ihre Narbe von ihren Haar verdeckt wurde.

Dann befolgte sie Tante Petunias Befehl Frühstück zu machen. „Mach weiter, Harriet. Ich hab Hunger!", verkündete Dudley als er die Küche betrat. Harriet knurrte nur eine leise Erwiderung. Sie hasste es Harriet genannt zu werden. Vielleicht wegen der Art und Weise wie sämtliche Verwandten ihren Namen aussprachen.

Dudleys Blick fiel auf die Geschenke. „Wie viele sind das!", fragte er misstrauisch und begann zu zählen. Dann fuhr er mit Grabesstimme fort: „36." Harriet konnte sich nicht zurück halten. „Oh, Dudley, das ist ja toll! Du hast ja zählen gelernt! Wann ist denn das passiert!", rief sie entzückt aus Tante Petunias normalen „Mein Dudders-Schatz ist der tollste Kerl auf dieser Welt" - Ton nachahmend.

Dudley warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu. „Das sind zwei weniger als letztes Jahr", fuhr er anklagend fort. Solche Dinge merkte er sich! Und mit seiner Haustelephonnummer hatte er Probleme. Seine Eltern hatte der kleine Tyrann allerdings total im Griff.

„Schätzchen, du hast Tante Magdas Geschenk nicht gezählt. Da ist es, siehst du."

„Na gut, dann eben 37."

„Also, kannst du doch nicht zählen, oder du bist blind", fuhr Harriet dazwischen (ihr würde ein Geburtstagsgeschenk schon völlig ausreichen).

„Halt den Mund!", fuhr sie Dudley an, „Mom, Dad, sagt ihr sie soll still sein! Sie zerstört meinen Geburtstag!"

„Sei still, Harriet", befahl Onkel Vernon ungerührt. Tante Petunia versuchte inzwischen Dudley mit der Aussicht auf zwei weitere Geschenke zu bestechen.

„Harriet lässt den Toast anbrennen, Mom!", rief Dudley plötzlich, nachdem er wohl beschlossen hatte auf das Angebot seiner Mutter einzugehen. „Nein, Dudley, nur deinen. Das ist mein Geburtstagsgeschenk für dich."

„HARRIET!"

Onkel Vernons Kopf war hochrot. „Du solltest dich nicht so aufregen, Onkel Vernon. Das ist nicht gut für deinen Blutdruck. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du einen Herzinfarkt bekommst. Dr. Smith sagt..."

„Ich weiß sehr genau, was Dr. Smith sagt", zischte Onkel Vernon und funkelte sie an. Harriet legte ihn mit einem Lächeln seinen Toast hin. „Sieh mal, ich hab ihn so gemacht, wie du ihn magst." Onkel Vernons rote Farbe wich langsam und er wirkte schon viel entspannter als er sagte: „Benimm dich, Harriet. Heute hat Dudley Geburtstag."

„Übrigens brauche ich eine neue Bürste", bemerkte Harriet und klatsche Dudley einen Toast auf seinen Teller. „Du kannst meine alte haben", meinte Tante Petunia sofort, „Ich wollte mir sowieso eine neue besorgen."

Wunderbar. War das Leben nicht schön?

Während Dudley all seine Geschenke aufriss und sein neues Rennbike bewunderte (Harriet hatte keine Ahnung wieso er eines hatte haben wollen. Dudley war viel zu faul für jede Sportart, die darüber hinausging die Treppen zu seinem Zimmer zu besteigen), war Tante Petunia mit Telefonieren beschäftigt.

„Schlechte Nachrichten. Mrs. Figg kann sie nicht nehmen", meinte sie. „Oh, ist sie krank?", fragte Harriet sofort besorgt. Sie mochte die schullrige alte Dame irgendwie. Früher hatte sie Angst vor ihr gehabt und ihren Katzen, aber inzwischen mochte sie ihre Dauerbabysitterin irgendwie. Heute wollten Dudleys Eltern mit ihren Sohn und seinen Freunden in den Zoo kommen und Harriet sollte natürlich nicht dabei sein.

„Und was jetzt?", fragte Tante Petunia sie ignorierend.

„Magda könnte sie nehmen..."

„Sei nicht dumm, Vernon. Deine Schwester hasst das Mädchen."

„Was ist mit deiner Freundin, wie heißt sie noch gleich, Yvonne?"

„Die macht Urlaub auf Majorca."

„Ich könnte doch alleine hier bleiben. Viele Kinder in meinem Alter...", begann Harriet hoffnungsvoll.

„Vergiss es. Wir wollen, dass das Haus noch steht, wenn wir zurück kommen!"

„Ich bin auch ganz brav. Ich mach nicht einmal den Kühlschrank auf...Ich setz mich in meinen Kasten und tu gar nichts", versprach das Mädchen mit Dackelblick, aber es half nichts.

„Nein. Du kommst mit", beschloss Onkel Vernon.

„WAS!", riefen Dudley und Harriet gleichzeitig.

Das konnte ja heiter werden. Im Übrigen war es nicht so, dass Harriet eine gefährliche Irre war, die Häuser nieder brannte. In ihrer Umgebung geschahen nur manchmal _seltsame _Dinge.

Aber es war nicht ihre Schuld. Wirklich nicht.

Vielleicht wurde der Zoo ja gar nicht so schlecht. Aber irgendwie wusste Harriet, dass es ein Desaster werden würde.

_Reviews?_


	2. Chapter 2

2. Im Zoo

Auf der Fahrt zum Zoo ließ Onkel Vernon sich ausführlich über Motorräder aus, und all jene die ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste auf ihnen durch die Straßen donnerten.

„Letzte Nacht habe ich von einem fliegenden Motorrad geträumt", bemerkte Harriet unschuldig. Onkel Vernon hätte vor Scheck fast einen Unfall gebaut. „MOTORRÄDER FLIEGEN NICHT!", brüllte er sie an. Harriet blinzelte. Manchmal reagierten ihr Onkel und ihre Tante sehr merkwürdig auf eigentlich harmlose Dinge.

„Okay. Es war ja auch nur ein Traum. Die Nacht davor war es ein sprechender Hotdog. Und bevor du etwas sagst: Ich weiß, Hotdogs können nicht sprechen", entgegnete Harriet langsam. „Du treibst mich in den Wahnsinn, Mädchen", murmelte Onkel Vernon als er weiterfuhr. Harriet seufzte. Sie beschloss ihre Träume in Zukunft besser für sich zu behalten.

Zusammen mit Dudley, seinen Eltern und seinen Freund Piers (der leider fast genauso unausstehlich war wie Dudley, und Harriet behandelte als wäre sie eine Sklavin der Familie) wanderte Harriet von Käfig zu Käfig.

Harriet beobachtet traurig einen schwarzen Panther, der die ganze Zeit in seinen Käfig auf und ab wanderte. _Armes Tier, ich weiß wie du dich fühlst. _„Los komm schon, Kleine. Wir sehen uns jetzt die _Schlangen_ an", meinte Piers grinsend. Falls es sein Ziel war Harriet damit zu erschrecken hatte er keinen Erfolg. „Gut. Ich finde Schlangen faszinierend", erwiderte Harriet und spazierte davon. Das war zwar nicht ganz wahr, aber auch nicht ganz gelogen. Sie hatte nichts gegen Schlangen, wollte aber auch nicht gerade allein mit einer in einem leeren Raum sein.

Bei den Schlangen angekommen war Dudley besonders fasziniert von einer besonders großen Boa, die friedlich vor sich hindöste. Natürlich musste Onkel Vernon sie so lange ärgern bis sie reagierte. Danach konnte er ihr allerdings keine Reaktion mehr abgewinnen.

Harriet starrte die Schlange seufzend an. „Solche Idioten, was?", murmelte sie. Plötzlich bewegte sich die Schlange Harriets Herz blieb fast stehen. Sie sah sich langsam um. Keiner nahm Notiz von ihr. „Äh, hi. Das kommt öfter vor was?" Die Schlange sah in Richtung Dudley und Onkel Vernon und nickte. Gut, das war jetzt wirklich unheimlich (obwohl Harriet schon viel unheimlichere Dinge gesehen hatte – Onkel Vernon nackt, darüber würde sie niemals hinwegkommen). „Woher kommst du denn?", führte Harriet ihr Gespräch mit der Schlange fort. Diese deutete auf ein Schild neben den Glaskäfig. _Boa Constrictor, Brazil._

„Ich war noch nie in Brasilien. Ist es nett dort?", fragte Harriet und kam sich dabei ziemlich blöd vor. Die Schlange deutete noch einmal auf das Schild, woraufhin sich Harriet richtig dumm fühlte. Die arme Schlange war in Gefangenschaft geboren worden. „Also, warst du auch niemals dort." Die Schlange schüttelte bestätigend den Kopf. „DUDLEY! MR: DURSLEY! SEHT EUCH DIESE SCHLANGE AN! IHR WERDET NICHT GLAUBEN WAS SIE TUT!" Harriet sprang vor Schreck ein paar Meter zurück, was auch die Boa tat. Dudley und Piers pressten sich neugierig an die Scheibe.

Das nächste was Harriet wusste war, dass die Scheibe mit einem Mal verschwunden war, Dudley und Piers in dem Käfig lagen und die Boa davon schlängelte. Vor Harriet hielt sie noch einmal an und zischte (wenn Harriet es nicht gehört hätte, würde sie es nicht glauben): „Brasilien, ich komme. Danke, Amiga." Dann schlängelte sie entgültig davon.

Onkel Vernons Blick sprach Bände. Und dann musste das Plappermaul Piers (hätte ihn die Schlange doch nur verschlungen!) , nachdem er und Dudley von einem sehr verwirrten Zoowächter gerettet worden waren, auch noch sagen: „Harriet hat mir ihr gesprochen. Das hast du doch Harriet, oder etwa nicht?"

Leugnen war zwecklos.

„Onkel Vernon, ich schwöre dir..."

„Du schwörst immer!"

„Aber wie sollte ich denn..."

„Diesmal bist du wirklich zu weit gegangen."

„Willst du etwa andeuten, dass ich das Glas zum Verschwinden gebracht habe!"

Das war ein Fehler gewesen.

„HARRIET POTTER; ICH WERDE DICH IN EINE SCHULE FÜR SCHWER ERZIEHBARE JUGENDLICHE EINWEISEN LASSEN; DORT WERDEN SIE DIR SCHON BENEHMEN BEIBRINGEN!"

Solche Drohungen waren Harriet nicht neu. Wirklich nicht. Sie scherten sie kein bisschen. Onkel Vernon könnte eine solche Einweisung ja kaum mit den Worten „Meine Nichte hat das Glas eines Schlangenkäfigs zum verschwinden gebracht" begründen.

Am Abend lag sie auf ihren Bett und dachte über die Welt nach, und darüber warum sie mit Schlangen reden konnte und Gläser zum Verschwinden bringen konnte.

Sie konnte sich an ihre Eltern nicht erinnern, aber sie wusste, dass sie irgendwie _anders_ gewesen waren. Das schloss sie aus dem Verhalten ihrer Tante und ihres Onkels. Vielleicht war sie ja auch _anders. _Aber inwiefern?

Ihre Verwandten konnte sie ja schlecht fragen (Die oberste Regel im Hause der Dursleys lautete: Stell keine Fragen. Gleich danach kam: Mach keine komische Sachen. Und: Lass Harriet nie alleine, sie könnte das Haus in die Luft sprengen).

In Gedanken versunken schlief sie ein.

_Reviews?_


	3. Chapter 3

3. Die Briefe und der fremde Mann

Wenn Harriet wirklich gedacht hatte ihr Leben könnte nicht mehr merkwürdiger werden, so hatte sie sich geirrt.

Alles fing mit einem Brief an, und danach drehte Onkel Vernon vollkommen durch.

Wie jeden Morgen hatte Harriet die Post herein geholt, und diesmal war erstaunlicher Weise ein Brief für sie dabei gewesen. Er war sogar explizit an sie gerichtet: Ms. Harriet Potter

Der Kasten unter den Stiegen

4 Privat Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

Anstatt den Brief zu verstecken und heimlich aufzumachen, was klüger gewesen wäre, wie sie jetzt wusste, dachte sie sich nichts dabei und nahm ihn mit in die Küche. Sie wollte ihn gerade öffnen, als Dudley, die Petzte verkündete: „Dad, Harriet hat einen Brief gestohlen!"

„Nein, du Schrumpfhirn, er ist an mich adressiert."

Das machte ihren Onkel und ihre Tante misstrauisch. „Wer sollte dir denn einen Brief schreiben?", mit diesen Worten nahm ihr Onkel Vernon den Brief ab.

„P-Petunia!", rief er erschrocken als er die Adresse erblickte.

Tante Petunias Reaktion war nicht viel besser.

„Oh mein Gott, Vernon! Vernon!"

„Ähm, Onkel Vernon, könnte ich bitte meinen Brief wiederhaben?", fragte Harriet hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein, der...ist nicht für dich!"

„Aber mein Name steht oben. Ich hab's gesehen."

„Dieser Brief ist nicht für dich", wiederholte Vernon scharf, „Wir nehmen keine Post an von diesen Leuten!"

„Leuten, welchen Leu..."

„Pack deine Sachen, du ziehst um in Dudley zweites Zimmer", befahl Onkel Vernon.

„WAS!", rief Dudley aus. Und Harriet konnte nur blinzeln.

Na gut, den Brief gegen ein ganzes Zimmer (Dudleys zweites Zimmer war vollgestopft mit Geschenken, die er nie benutzte). Trotzdem hätte Harriet gerne gewusst was in den Brief stand.

Es wurde schlimmer

Am nächsten Tag kam ein neuer Brief an. Wieder an Harriet adressiert: Ms. Harriet Potter

Das kleinste Zimmer im ganzen Haus

4 Privat Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

Wie schon sein Vorgänger fand auch dieser Brief ungeöffnet sein Ende.

Weitere Briefe trafen ein, und einmal sah Harriet am helllichten Tag eine Eule vorbei fliegen. _Ja, natürlich. Die Eule wird den Brief gebracht haben. Träum weiter Harriet._

Allerdings waren es wirklich Eulen und sie gaben nicht auf.

Onkel Vernon wurde zunehmend unruhiger und bestand darauf mit der ganzen Familie, auf der Stelle zu verreisen an einen Ort „den sie niemals finden werden".

Da irrte er sich allerdings. Sie waren kaum angekommen (an dem geheimen Ort der nichts anderes war als ein Hotel. Und ein ziemlich lahmes noch dazu wie Harriet fand) als ihnen auch schon ein neuer Brief vor der Zimmertüre landete. Ms. H. Potter

Zimmer 17

Railview Hotel

Cokeworth

„Ähm, Onkel Vernon, was wenn wir den Brief einfach lesen würden? Dann würde es doch sicher aufhören", meinte Harriet schüchtern. „Vergiss es. Ich gebe nicht Kleinbai vor diesen...diesen...los nehmt eure Sachen wir fahren woanders hin!"

Und sie fuhren los ins Nirgendwo. „Daddy ist verrückt geworden, nicht wahr, Mom?", fragte Dudley Tante Petunia später im Vertrauen. „Oh, ja, das ist er. Verlass dich darauf", murmelte Harriet und versuchte, erfolglos, Ordnung in ihr Haar zu bringen. Sie hatte sich schon ewig nicht mehr gebürstet. „Die kann man nur noch abschneiden", meinte Tante Petunia wegwerfend, nicht auf die Kommentare über den Wahnsinn ihres Mannes eingehend. „Warum können wir nicht einfach..." „Nein." „Aber warum nicht? Ich will doch nur einen ansehen."

„Nein und jetzt sei still."

Sie kamen in einen baufälligen Haus im Niemandsland unter. Onkel Vernon schien endlich zufrieden. „Na, ich möchte mal erleben wie sie hier hin Briefe senden", freute er sich.

Von all der Aufregung erschöpft, mit ihren Haaren und ihren Ärger über den Inhalt der Briefe, denn sie vermutlich niemals erfahren würde beschäftig, hatte Harriet vollkommen vergessen welcher Tag eigentlich war. Doch dann fiel es ihr ein: Morgen war ihr 11. Geburtstag. Nicht, dass sie Geschenke erwartet hätte. Aber die Dursleys hätten sich ja wenigstens erinnern können.

In der Nacht tat sie kein Auge zu und dachte voll Kummer, an den bevorstehenden Tag. Es würde ihr schrecklichster Geburtstag werden, das wusste sie. Sogar schlimmer als der mit Tante Magda. Sie musste ihn irgendwo in der Wildnis mit Dudley und den Dursleys verbringen und statt Torte gab es Notrationen.

Ich hasse mein Leben. Ich hasse es wirklich. Und ich hasse meine Haare. Ich hasse meine Haare und die blöde Narbe und Dudley. Und ich will wissen was in den Briefen steht, verdammt!

BOOM! BOOM!

Zuerst dachte Harriet erschrocken das Haus würde zusammen brechen, doch dann wurde ihr klar, dass irgendjemand lautstark an die Türe hämmerte.

Onkel Vernon kam mit einen Gewehr angerannt. „Denkst du nicht, dass das übertrieben ist? Vielleicht ist es nur der Hausbesitzer", zischte Harriet erschrocken. „Wohl kaum um diese Zeit. Sei still und geh in eine Ecke. Du auch Dudley", zischte ihr Onkel zurück und rief laut und erstaunlich tapfer: „Wer ist da? Ich warne Sie. Ich bin bewaffnet!" Stille folgte. Und dann flog die Tür aus den Angeln.

Ein Riese stand in der Türe. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Harriet vielleicht Angst gehabt. Unter diesen war sie einfach nur fasziniert von der Absurdität der Situation. Die weiter ging als der Fremde die Tür ohne Probleme aufhob und wieder an ihren angestammten Platz setzte. Tante Petunia und Dudley versteckten sich hinter Onkel Vernon und dem Gewehr und Harriet starrte den Mann fasziniert an.

Der Mann sah sich um und dann fiel sein Blick auf Harriet. „Ah, du musst Harriet Potter sein. Du siehst deiner Mutter ziemlich ähnlich, aber die Augen und die Haare, die sind die von deinem Vater", meinte er. Harriet riss die Augen noch weiter auf. _Er kannte meine Eltern!_

Onkel Vernon ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und bedrohte den fremden Reisen mit dem Gewehr.

„Ich verlange, dass Sie auf der Stelle dieses Haus verlassen, Sir. Sie sind hier eingebrochen und..." Viel weiter kam er nicht, da der Fremde ihn während er irgendwelche Schimpfwörter murmelte, das Gewehr aus den Händen nahm und verbog es. Das war zuviel für Onkel Vernon. „Harriet, ich verbiete dir mit diesen Mann auch nur ein Wort zu wechseln!", befahl er, doch der Fremde wischte das mit einer Handbewegung zur Seite. „Hör nicht auf ihn, Harriet. Übrigens hab ich was für dich", meinte er und holte eine Schachtel aus seiner Jacke hervor. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!" In der Schachtel war ein Kuchen, auf den sogar „Happy Birthday, Harriet" zu lesen stand. „Sie kannten wirklich meine Eltern!", entfuhr es Harriet, die jetzt endlich aus ihrer Überraschung erwachte. „Allerdings. Und dich. Aber als ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen hab, da warst du noch ein Baby."

Harriet versuchte das zu verdauen. „Und wer sind Sie?", erkundigte sie sich. „Oh stimmt, ich hab mich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt: Rubeus Hagrid, Wildhüter von Hogwarts, das bin ich", erwiderte der Riese.

_Hogwarts? Was soll denn das sein?_

„Und was wollen Sie von mir?"

„Dir einen Brief bringen, den du schon längenst hättest erhalten sollen", meinte er und gab Harriet einen Brief, dann wanderte er zur Feuerstelle und machte irgendetwas mit seinem Schirm woraufhin das Feuer anging.

Harriet öffnete den Brief. „Hogwarts Schule für Zauberei und..."

„Was! Mr...ähm...Hagrid, ich glaube ich verstehe gar nichts mehr. Was ist das für eine merkwürdige Schule und was ist mit meinen Eltern, woher kennen Sie sie?"

„Na, sie waren auch auf Hogwarts."

„Und wieso waren sie dort? Was haben sie dort gemacht?"

„Zauberei gelernt natürlich."

„Zauber-was?"

Hagrid blinzelte. „Kann es sein, dass du das gar nicht weißt, Harriet?", fragte er und warf den Dursleys einen tödlichen Blick zu, „Harriet, du bist eine Hexe."

„Wie?" Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Und dann begann sie zu lachen.

_Reviews?_


	4. Chapter 4

4. Der Wildhüter

Sie lachte eine ganze Weile lang. „Also, das...ist wirklich gut", stieß sie gepresst unter Lachern hervor.

Hagrid seufzte. „Das ist nicht ganz die Reaktion, die ich erwartet hätte", gab er zu. Harriet beruhigte sich langsam wieder. „Fast wäre ich darauf reingefallen", meinte sie anerkennend und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. „Hat man dir nie von deinen Eltern erzählt, Harriet? Und davon, dass sie Zauberer waren?", erkundigte sich Hagrid. „Quatsch. Sie waren keine Zauberer. Warum sollten Zauberer bei einen Autounfall sterben?" Hagrids Gesicht verdüsterte sich. „Autounfall? Haben sie dir das erzählt? DURSLEY! Lily und James Potter bei einen Autounfall gestorben! Ich fass es nicht! Das ist unverantwortlich! DURSLEY! Deine Eltern waren Helden, Harriet."

Harriet runzelte die Stirn. Das war alles so verrückt. An dieser Stelle mischte sich Tante Petunia ein: „Was hätten wir ihr denn sagen sollen! Dass ihre Eltern Missgeburten waren? Die nichts Besseres zu tun hatten als sich in die Luft sprengen zu lassen! Hätten wir ihr das erzählen sollen!"

Harriet drehte sich zu ihrer Tante um und starrte sie an, als würde sie sie das erste Mal sehen. „Du...du hast davon gewusst", stieß sie hervor. „Natürlich hab ich davon gewusst. Ich war doch dabei wie meine Schwester genau so einen Brief erhalten hat. Und wie stolz unsere Eltern waren. Schon zuvor war es immer nur Lily, Lily, Lily. Und nun wurde es noch schlimmer. Wir hatten eine talentierte Hexe in der Familie. Nur ich erkannte die Wahrheit. Dass das nicht _normal_ sein konnte!", zischte Petunia Dursley und warf Hagrid einen unbehaglichen Blick zu, „Dann hat sie auf dieser verfluchten Schule diesen Potter kennen gelernt. Und ich wusste, er war genauso abnormal wie sie. Und wenn sie einmal Kinder haben würden, würden die auch so sein. Und dann haben sich die beiden in die Luft sprengen lassen. Und wir mussten uns mit _dir _herumschlagen."

Alles verschwamm vor Harriets Augen. „Moment mal, ich bin eine Hexe?", vergewisserte sich Harriet. Hagrid nickte. „Ja." „Und was bedeutet das, Mr. Hagrid?" „Nenn mich Hagrid. Und lies den Brief, dann wirst du schon verstehen."

Harriet tat wie ihr geheißen.

Hogwarts- Schule für Zauberei und Wizardry 

_Direktor: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden des Merlin, erste Klasse,..._Harriet übersprang den Teil, weil es sich sehr nach einer Aufzählung von Auszeichnungen anhörte)

_Liebe Ms. Potter,_

_Wir freuen uns Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass sie in Hogwarts der Schule für Zauberei und Wizardry aufgenommen wurden. Beliegend finden Sie eine Liste mit allen nötigen Büchern und Utensilien._

_Das Semester beginnt am 1. September. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule bis spätestens 31. Juli._

_Ihre ergebene_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Stellvertretende Schulleiterin_

„Was bedeutet, sie erwarten meine Eule?", erkundigte sich Harriet. „Gut das du mich erinnerst", erwiderte Hagrid und machte sich daran eine Nachricht auf ein Stück Papier zu schreiben, was er dann einer Eule an den Fuß band, woraufhin diese davon flog.

„Sie wird dort nicht hingehen", sagte Onkel Vernon plötzlich. „Und ich nehme an, du großer toller Muggel wirst sie davon abhalten", erwiderte Hagrid gelassen, woraufhin Onkel Vernon beleidigt den Mund schloss. „Was ist ein Muggel, wenn ich fragen darf Mr...mh, ich meine Hagrid?", nahm Harriet den Faden wieder auf.

„So nennen wir nicht magische begabte Menschen, weißt du?" Hagrids Blick fiel auf Dudley, der sich gerade über Harriets Torte hermachte. „Lass ihn nur. Es macht mir nichts aus", bat Harriet schnell, „Ich würde gerne wissen, du hast gesagt meine Eltern waren Helden und wurden in die Luft gesprengt. Ich verstehe das alles nicht..."

Hagrid seufzte. „Wo fang ich am besten an? Mal sehen, es gab da mal vor einiger Zeit einen Zauberer der böse wurde, so böse wie man nur werden kann", begann er. „Wie Darth Vader?", schlug Harriet vor (sie hatte Dudley beim Star Wars Filme ansehen ein paar Mal über die Schulter gesehen). „Keine Ahnung, wer das sein soll. Aber dieser Zauberer war echt böse. Und sein Name, den wir nicht aussprechen, war...war..." „Ja?"

„_Voldemort_", flüsterte Hagrid, „Vor etwa 20. Jahren begann er damit Gefolgsleute um sich zu scharren. Manche hatten nur Angst, andere hofften etwas von seiner Macht abzubekommen und wieder andere...dachten wohl ähnlich wie er. Das war eine dunkle Zeit damals, Harriet, das kannst du mir glauben." „Sag Harry." „Was?" „Nenn mich nicht Harriet, nenn mich Harry."

„Okay. Also natürlich versuchten einige ihn aufzuhalten. Die meisten hat er umgebracht, auf schreckliche Weise. Der einzige sichere Platz war Hogwarts. Dumbledore war der einzige vor dem, du weißt schon wer, Angst hatte. Deine Eltern, Harry, waren zwei der aufrichtigsten Hexen und Zauberer, die ich jemals getroffen hab. Ich weiß nicht genau was passiert ist, aber vor zehn Jahren zu Halloween, als du gerade ein Jahr alt warst, kam er zu euren Haus und..." Hagrid schnäuzte sich in ein riesiges schmutziges Taschentuch. „Tut mir leid", meinte er, „es ist nur deine Eltern waren so..."

„Es ist schon gut", meinte Harry sanft, „erzähl mir was passiert ist. Ich muss es wissen." Hagrid sah sie merkwürdig an. Er schien etwas sagen zu wollen, überlegte es sich dann aber anscheinend anders. „Er hat sie getötet, Harry", fuhr er fort, „und dann – und jetzt wird er wirklich sonderbar – hat er auch versucht dich zu töten. Aber du hast überlebt, keiner hatte seine Attacken bisher überlebt. Hast du dich je gefragt woher die Narbe auf deiner Stirn stammt? Das ist eine Fluchnarbe, nur der schlimmste aller Flüche hinterlässt so eine. Das ist der Grund warum du berühmt bist, Harry."

„Ich bin berühmt?" „Allerdings. Du bist das Mädchen, das überlebt hat. Ich selber hab dich aus den Trümmern eures Hauses geborgen und zu Dumbledore gebracht, und der hat dich dann..." „Vor unserer Tür abgelegt", beendete Onkel Vernon den Satz düster. Harriet warf ihm einen kurzen irritierten Blick zu. „Und was geschah mit...du weißt schon wem?", fragte sie. „Das weiß keiner so genau. Er ist seit damals verschwunden. Manche glauben er ist tot. Aber das glaube ich nicht. Er ist noch immer irgendwo dort draußen und leckt seine Wunden...", Hagrid unterbrach sich, „Aber lassen wir das lieber."

Harriet nickte. „Und du bist sicher dass ich wirklich magische Fähigkeiten habe?", fragte sie erneut. Hagrid schmunzelte. „Sind in deiner Umgebung schon mal seltsame Dinge passiert, Harry?" Harriet dachte an das verschwundene Glas im Zoo. Umso mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr Sinn ergab die ganze Sache. Sie war eine Hexe!

„Sie wird nicht auf diese Schule gehen!", ließ sich Onkel Vernon erneut vernehmen, „Ich werde das nicht zulassen!" „Ach, und was willst du tun?". fragte Hagrid bedrohlich und hob seinen Schirm in Richtung Harriets Onkel. Die stellte sich blitzschnell zwischen die beiden Männer. „Gar nichts, nicht wahr Onkel Vernon? Du wirst gar nichts tun, weil ich dorthin gehen werde", erklärte sie, „Weil ich es will. Und du kannst mich nicht davon abhalten. Und kannst es auch gar nicht wollen. Weißt du noch im Zoo? So was kann nicht mehr passieren, wenn ich meine Kräfte im Griff habe und weiß wie man mit ihnen umgeht. Du willst doch nicht, dass ich wirklich mal aus Versehen das Haus in die Luft sprenge, oder?" Sie war wirklich stolz auf sich. Das Argument war verdammt gut.

Und es schien tatsächlich zu wirken. „Na gut", meinte Onkel Vernon langsam, „Aber ich zahle keinen Cent für diese verdammte Zauberschule." „Kein Problem", meinte Hagrid sofort, „Morgen gehen wir einkaufen, Harry. Und jetzt leg dich aufs Sofa und schlaf."

Harriet stolperte zu der Couch. „Was du mit den Schirm gemacht hast, war das Zauberei?", fragte sie. „Ähm, ja, aber ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du das in Hogwarts nicht an die große Glocke hängen würdest. Ich darf eigentlich gar nicht zaubern." „Darf ich fragen warum?" „Ich wurde als Kind der Schule verwiesen." „Oh." „Ist nicht so schlimm."

Harriet studierte den Anhang ihres Briefes. „Du sag mal Hagrid..." „Ja?" „Muss es wirklich eine schwarze Robe sein? Kann sie nicht...violett oder rot oder wenigstens dunkelblau sein?" Hagrid starrte sie an. Dann lachte er. „Ich glaube, Hogwarts hat keine Ahnung was mit Harriet Potter auf seine edlen Hallen zukommt", meinte er.

_Reviews?_


	5. Chapter 5

5. Die Winkelgasse

Dudley hatte mal wieder den ganzen Kuchen alleine aufgegessen, und Harriet wollte unbedingt ein Stück haben, aber es war nichts mehr da. Dann kam ein Mann herein, den Harriet nicht sehen konnte und er sagte: „Harriet ich bin dein Vater." Und dann erschien ein grüner Blitz und tauchte alles in ein grünes Licht. „Neinnnnn!", schrie eine Frau.

Harriet fuhr auf. „Wasn' los?", murmelte sie. „Ich sagte, du sollst dich beeilen, wir gehen doch einkaufen!", sagte Hagrid, woraufhin Harriet ihn groß anstarrte. Es war also doch kein Traum gewesen! Sie war eine Hexe! (Oder litt an einer schweren Geisteskrankheit. Vielleicht auch beides).

Hagrid nahm sie mit nach London. „Hagrid, womit soll ich meine Schulsachen denn bezahlen? Ich hab doch überhaupt kein Geld", meinte Harriet unterwegs. „Natürlich hast du Geld", widersprach Hagrid, „denkst du echt deine Eltern hätten nicht für dich vorgesorgt? Dein Erbe liegt sicher verwahrt in _Gringotts."_

Harriet dachte nach und vor ihrem geistigen Auge tauchte ein riesiger Safe mit Goldbarren auf. „Ist das ein Gefängnis, so wie Alcatras?", fragte sie. Hagrid lachte. „Nein, Gringotts ist eine Bank. _Die_ Bank, um genau zu sein. Nur für Zauberer, weißt du. Der sicherste Ort der Welt, abgesehen von Hogwarts natürlich", erklärte er. Dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein. „Und erschrick bitte nicht, wenn wir dort ankommen. Gringotts wird von Kobolden geleitet." „Kobolde? Echte lebendige Kobolde?" „Ja." „Irre."

In London angekommen (Harriet war noch niemals dort gewesen, aber Hagrid ließ sich zu keiner Stadtbesichtigung überreden. „Wir haben genug zu tun", behauptete er), schleppte der große Zauberer Harriet in nicht gerade einladend aussehendes Gasthaus. Dort unterhielt er sich kurz mit dem Wirt und dann begann das, was Harriet in der nächsten Zeit, wie sie herausfinden sollte, noch öfter passieren sollte, als sie unachtsam mit ihren Fingern durch die Haare strich und ihre Narbe kurz sichtbar wurde.

„Oh mein Gott", rief der Barmann, „Kann das sein! Das ist Harriet Potter!" Sofort scharten sich duzende Leute um Harriet stellten sich ihr vor und schüttelten ihre Hand.

„Sehr erfreut Sie kennen zu lernen, Ms. Potter." „Ich bin Doris Crockford." „Dedalus Diggle." Harriet wurde ganz schwummrig. „Hagrid!", rief sie in Panik. „Das reicht jetzt, Leute", meinte Hagrid und schob sich zwischen Harriet und die Menge. Er schob sie mit sich in Richtung Ausgang.

Da fiel Harriet ein junger blasser Mann mit Turban auf seinen Kopf auf. Auch Hagrid bemerkte ihn. „Oh, Harriet, sieh mal. Das ist Professor Quirrell. Er unterrichtet auf Hogwarts", meinte er und schob Harriet in Richtung Quirrell. Der wirkte sehr nervös. „P-P-Potter, es ist mir eine E-ehre Sie kennen zu lernen", stotterte er und schüttelte Harriet die Hand. Irgendetwas an ihm beunruhigte Harriet.

„Welches Fach unterrichten Sie denn, Professor?", erkundigte sie sich. „V-Verteidigung gegen die d-dunklen K-künste", erwiderte Quirrell und Harriet zwang ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. „Na dann sehen wir uns ja in Hogwarts", meinte sie munter und folgte Hagrid.

„Was ist dem denn zugestoßen, Hagrid?", fragte sie leise. „Weiß keiner so genau, manche sagen Vampire", erwiderte Hagrid, „So da sind wir." Sie standen vor einer Steinmauer. „Äh, hier ist nur eine Mauer, Hagrid", meinte Harriet verwirrt. „Nicht mehr lange", erwiderte Hagrid und klopfte mit seinen Schirm auf einige Steine der Mauer. Wenige Sekunden später standen sie in einer breiten Straße, die Mauer hinter ihnen. „Willkommen in der Winkelgasse, Harry." „Irre", mehr hatte Harriet nicht dazu zu sagen.

Ihr erster Weg führte sie nach Gringotts, wo wirklich lebendige Kobolde hausten. Harriet holte aus einem ihrer Verliese ihr Geld, und auch Hagrid holte irgendeine geheime Sache („Hogwarts- Angelegenheiten. Wäre dir dankbar, wenn du das vor keinen erwähnst, hätte dich eigentlich gar nicht mitnehmen dürfen.") aus einem anderen Verlies.

Und dann ging es ans Einkaufen.

Harriet war überwältigt. Überwältigt von der Winkelgasse und der Unmenge an Geschäften (obwohl die Dursleys hier mit Sicherheit durchgedreht wären, Kessel, Zauberstäbe und Besen waren nicht gerade nach ihren Geschmack). Überwältig von der Tatsache Geld zu besitzen. Und überwältigt von der Tatsache eine Hexe zu sein.

Bei „Madame Malkins", wo Harriet ihre Robe erhalten sollte („Mit ihr kannst du über Farben diskutieren"), ließ Hagrid sie zurück, weil er behauptete irgendetwas erledigen zu müssen. „Aber, du kommst doch wieder, oder!", versicherte sich Harriet fast panisch. „Ja, ja. Keine Angst", brummte der Riese und verschwand. Der hatte leicht reden!

Madame Malkin maß Harriet kritisch. „Hogwarts, meine Liebe? Zur Zeit kommen einige. Gerade ist auch ein junger Man hier. Warte kurz ich bin sofort für dich da", meinte sie und rauschte davon. Wundervoll!

Dann ging's ans Anprobieren, wobei Harriet schnell herausfand, dass sie kein Mitspracherecht besaß. „Dunkelblau? Vergiss es, halt still ich mach das!" Und dann wurde ihr ein schwarzer Stofffetzen über den Kopf geworfen. Neben ihr stand ein blonder blasser Junge, dessen Robe von einer anderen Hexe bearbeitet wurde.

„Hallo", sagte er, „Kommst du auch nach Hogwarts?"

„Ja", erwiderte Harriet und beobachtete Madame Malkins wie diese ihre Länge absteckte.

„Mein Vater ist nebenan um meine Bücher zu besorgen, und meine Mutter sieht sich nach einen Zauberstab um. Ich finde es ziemlich blöd das Erstklässler keine eigenen Besen haben dürfen, du nicht auch?", fuhr der Junge fort, „Hast du einen eigenen Besen?"

„Nein."

„Spielst du Quidditch?"

„Quidditch? Das klingt wie eine Krankheit. Was soll denn das sein?", wunderte sich Harriet und überlegte ob sie wohl wenigstens buntes Futter einnähen lassen könnte.

„Du weiß nicht was Quidditch ist! Bist du etwa...ich meine wo sind denn deine Eltern?"

Harriet warf dem Jungen einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Die sind tot. Schon lange. Aufgewachsen bin ich bei meiner Tante und meinen Onkel, die allein bei dem Wort _Magie _die Wände hochgehen. Bis gestern, nein eigentlich heute Morgen kurz nach Mitternacht, wusste ich nicht einmal, dass es so was wie Hexen und Zauberer überhaupt gibt, in echt meine ich", erzählte sie.

„Oh. Das tut mir leid", meinte der Junge, „Aber deine Eltern waren doch von unsrer Art, oder etwa nicht?"

Harriet hatte keine Ahnung was er damit meinte also erwiderte sie: „Sie waren eine Hexe und ein Zauberer, wenn du das meinst."

„Ich finde die andere Art sollten sie gar nicht erst nach Hogwarts lassen, du nicht auch?"

Harriet zuckte hilflos die Schultern, was ihre einen strafenden Blick von Madame Malkins einbrachte.

„Also, was ist Quidditch?"

„Ein sehr beliebtes Spiel. Alle Hexen und Zauberer spielen es. Es gibt Bälle und Tore und es geht darum Punkte zu machen. Es ist schwer zu erklären, wenn man kein Anschauungsmaterial hat."

„Mhm. Hört sich so ähnlich an wie Fußball."

„Das kenn ich nicht."

„Madame Malkins, ich hab mir überlegt, man könnte doch das Innenfutter..."

„Nein!"

Harriet seufzte.

„Ich hoffe ich komme nach Slytherin. Auf jeden Fall will ich nicht nach Hufflepuff", meinte der Junge.

„Noch mehr Krankheiten?"

„Slytherin und Hufflepuff sind die Häuser von Hogwarts."

„Häuser?"

„Oh Mann, also..."

„Das war's, Darling. Du bist sofort fertig", meinte Madame Malkins und befreite Harriet von dem Stoff und verschwand erneut. Hagrid kam zurück. Er hatte einen Käfig mit einer weiße Eule mitgebracht.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry", meinte er. Harriet stürmte auf ihn zu. „Oh, Gott, Hagrid. Die ist so süüüüß!", rief sie und starrte die Eule begeistert an.

Der blonde Junge lachte leise. Er war inzwischen auch vom Stoff befreit worden. „Du bist echt merkwürdig, weißt du das? Du hast heute Geburtstag?" Harriet nickte. „Alles Gute. Elf was?" Harriet nickte noch mal, immer noch mit der Eule beschäftigt. „Wie heißt du, Süße? Kannst du sprechen?" Auf die Blicke von Hagrid und dem Jungen meinte sie dann schnell. „Na ja, hätte ja sein können!"

„Wie hießt du überhaupt?", erkundigte sich der Junge.

„Ich bin H...", weiter kam Harriet nicht, denn Madame Malkins kehrte mit der fertigen Robe zurück. „Hier bitte und jetzt raus mit dem Federvieh. Es stört die Kundschaft", befahl sie.

„Na ja, ich schätze wir sehen uns in Hogwarts", meinte der blonde Junge daraufhin. „Bis dann!", strahlte Harriet.

„Jetzt holen wir deinen Zauberstab...Du findest aber schnell neue Freunde."

„Findest du? Sag mal, was hat diese Häusersache zu bedeuten?"

„Hogwarts besteht aus vier Häusern: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff. Die Schüler werden auf diese vier Häuser aufgeteilt. Gryffindor ist das beste von ihnen. Nach Ravenclaw kommen die besonders klugen, und nach Hufflepuff die besonders fleißigen Schüler. Und Slytherin, na ja, das ist so eine Sache. Da kommen nur Reinblüter rein", erklärte Hagrid (Harriet fiel das merkwürdige Kommentar über „unsere Art" und die „andere Art" des blonden Jungen ein), „Alle dunkeln Zauberer waren in Slytherin. Auch...du weißt schon wer."

Moment mal, das heißt der war auch in Hogwarts! 

Das Zauberstab kaufen wurde unerwarteter Weise zur schwierigsten Herausforderung. Mr. Ollivander, der sich genau erinnerte als ihre Mutter und ihr Vater ihren ersten Zauberstab bei ihm gekauft hatten (oder das zumindest behauptete), drückte Harriet einen Zauberstab nach dem anderen in die Hand, aber mit den meisten sprengte sie nur die Umgebung in die Luft. Und als sie dann endlich den fand, der „sie auswählte", verriet ihr Mr. Ollivander auch noch, dass der einzige Zauberstab mit derselben Feder an Lord Voldemort verkauft worden war.

Als Harriet dann endlich alles eingekauft hatte, war sie todmüde. Trotzdem, und trotz des Zwischenfalls in Mr. Ollivanders Laden, musste sie zugeben, dass sie sich geirrt hatte. Es war der beste Geburtstag ihres Lebens gewesen. Und sie konnte es kaum erwarten nach Hogwarts zu kommen.

_Reviews?_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" gehört nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling. Die Grundzüge des Plots dieser Gesichte wurden aus den Büchern übernommen und auch gewisse Dialoge mehr oder weniger wortwörtlich zitiert. Trotzdem ist es ein AU, d. h. Harry Potter wurde ein Mädchen. Die neue Dinge, wie etwa Veränderungen sind von mir, Ich verdiene kein Geld an dieser Geschichte, die Rechte liegen bei J. K. Rowling und ihren Verlagen alleine. Alle deutschen Rechte liegen beim Carlsen-Verlag GmbH.

6. Die Plattform

Der letzte Monat bei den Dursleys war irgendwie sonderbar. Harriet hatte ihre Eule Hedwig genannt und versuchte erfolglos sie davon abzuhalten tote Mäuse anzuschleppen. Dudley neigte dazu Harriet anzustarren als wäre sie ein Monster und Tante Petunia beschränkte sich darauf ihre Nichte zu ignorieren.

Onkel Vernon war pragmatischer: „Wenn du soviel Geld hast, könntest du ja was zu Haushalt beisteuern", meinte er. „Das geht nicht. Das ist Zauberergeld. Damit könntest du nichts anfangen", erklärte Harriet. „Aha." Danach verlor Vernon Dursley das Interesse an diesen und auch jeden anderen Thema, das mit Harriet zusammen hing.

Und dann war es endlich soweit. „Ähm, Onkel Vernon ich muss Morgen am King's Cross Bahnhof sein um nach Hogwarts fahren zu können. Könntest du mich hinfahren?"

„Von mir aus."

„Gut. Ich muss zur Plattform 9 ¾."

„Wie bitte? So eine Plattform gibt es nicht."

„Aber..."

„Unsinn. Das wirst du selbst sehen."

Und sie sah es tatsächlich selbst. Etwas unglücklich stand zwischen Plattform 9 und 10. Onkel Vernon funkelte sie triumphierend an. „Viel Spaß. Ruf an wenn du genug von diesen Unsinn hast", meinte er und ging. Das war offensichtlich seine neueste Methode Harriet klein zu kriegen. Aber sie würde nicht so schnell aufgeben! Auf keinen Fall. Irgendwo mussten doch auch noch andere Hogwarts-Neulinge herumhängen. Oder ältere Schüler. Sie würde einfach _fragen._ Ja, das war sicher nicht so schwer. Sie wandte sich an einen Bahnhofsangestellten. „Entschuldigung, ich suche die...", begann sie schaffte es dann aber nicht fortzufahren. _Der hält mich sicher für verrückt. Vielleicht bilde ich mir das alles ja wirklich nur ein. _„Nicht so wichtig."

Mist! Mist! Mist! 

Dann hörte sie es. Das Wort „Muggel." Sie sah sich suchend um. Ihr Blick fiel auf eine Gruppe rothaariger Leute, die sich mit Koffern durch die Menge der Zugpassagiere kämpfte. Eine beleibte rothaarige Frau befahl gerade: „Percy, du gehst zuerst." Ein rothaariger Junge, den Harriet auf ca. vierzehn schätzte, rannte los und direkt durch die Mauer zwischen Plattform neun und zehn. Harriet starrte auf den Fleck an den er verschwunden war. Jetzt wurde sie wirklich verrückt.

„Fred, jetzt bist du dran."

„Ich bin nicht Fred, ich bin George. Also ehrlich, Mom, du nennst dich Mutter. Erkennst nicht einmal deine eigenen Kinder?"

„Es tut mir leid, George."

„War nur ein Witz. Ich bin Fred!" Mit diesen Worten rannte der freche Junge dicht gefolgt von seinem Zwillingsbruder, der wirklich genauso aussah wie er, durch die Mauer.

Harriet näherte sich langsam der rothaarigen Frau, die jetzt nur noch von einem Sohn, in Harriets Alter, und einen kleinen Mädchen umgeben war.

„Ähm. Entschuldigung, das ist jetzt vielleicht eine blöde Frage, aber ich habe mich gefragt...", begann Harriet. „Wie du zur Plattform 9 ¾ kommst", vervollständigte die Frau den Satz. Harriet nickte. „Das ist schon in Ordnung, Schätzchen. Ron, hier, ist auch neu in Hogwarts. Also hör zu, es ist ganze einfach: Du musst einfach nur gegen diese Wand rennen, verstehst du?", erklärte die Frau freundlich. „Und sind Sie sicher, dass...na ja, dass nichts passieren kann?", fragte Harriet schüchtern. „Oh ja, glaub mir es wird glatt gehen", versprach die Frau. Harriet nickte und atmete tief durch. _Es wird schon gut gehen._

Dann rannte sie los.

Zu ihrer Erleichterung kam sie tatsächlich auf der anderen Seite an, wurde dann aber von dem rothaarigen Ron gerammt, der ihr gefolgt war. „Entschuldige, das tut mir so leid!", rief er und half Harriet auf. „Kein Problem", meinte sie nur und putzte den Staub von ihrer Kleidung ab. „Ich bin Ron Weasley." „Harriet Potter."

Ron starrte sie mit großen Augen an. „Du bist...du bist _sie_?", staunte er. „Als ich das letzte Mal nachgesehen habe war ich zumindest noch eine sie", erwiderte Harriet gelassen. Die Zwillinge kamen heran. „Ron, sag nicht, du hast sie nieder gerannt", sagte der eine. „Sollen wir dir helfen?", fragte der andere. „Wäre nett, danke", erwiderte Harriet und ließ sich von den Zwillingen mit ihrem Gepäck helfen. Ron war noch immer erstaunt. „Mom, Mom, weißt du wer das ist! Das ist Harriet Potter!" „Oh, ist sie. Hallo, Schätzchen. Ich bin Molly Weasley", meinte seiner Mutter unbeeindruckt, „Kommt Kinder, steigt ein sonst versäumt ihr den Zug noch."

„Du bist also sie, ja?", fragte der eine Zwilling, „Ich bin George Weasley und das ist mein Bruder Fred." „Hi, Harriet." „Es war sehr nett, dass ihr mir geholfen habt", meinte Harriet. „Wir müssen jetzt los. Lee finden. Wir sehen uns vielleicht noch", erwiderte Fred und er und George gingen den Gang hinunter. Harriet machte sich ihrerseits auf die Suche nach einen freien Abteil. Ron folgte ihr. Als sie endlich einen gefunden haben, meinte Ron: „Du bist es wirklich, nicht wahr?" „Allerdings." „Und hast du auch die...na du weißt schon...Narbe?"

„Ja", meinte Harriet und strich sich gedankenverloren durch die Haare so dass ihre Narbe kurz aufblitzte.

„Wow. Harriet, ich meine das ist, ich meine..." „Sag Harry. Ich hasse den Namen Harriet." „Okay."

„Sind alle aus deiner Familie Zauberer?", erkundigte sich Harriet. „So ziemlich. Meine Eltern entstammen ziemlich alten Zaubererfamilien, weißt du. Ich bin jetzt schon der sechste Weasley Sohn auf Hogwarts. Bill und Charlie sind schon fertig. Bill war Schulsprecher und Charlie Captain der Quidditch Mannschaft. Percy ist jetzt in der Fünften und Vertrauensschüler. Und Fred und George, die sind in der Dritten, und machen ständig Ärger. Na ja." Ron verstummte und seine Ohren wurden rot. „Ich quatsch dich da einfach so zu."

„Ist schon okay, ich quassle auch öfter. Was hast du denn da in deiner Tasche?" „Oh das." Ron holte eine Ratte aus seiner Tasche. Ihr fehlte eine Kralle. „Das ist Krätze. Percys alte Ratte", erklärte er, „Percy hat eine neue Eule bekommen, weil er Vertauensschüler ist, und ich hab dafür Krätze bekommen." Harriet beobachtete die Ratte. „Warum nennst du ihn denn Krätze? Er ist doch irgendwo wirklich süß", meinte sie und schenkte Ron ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Wenn du meinst..."

Ron ließ die Ratte wieder in seiner Jacke verschwinden. Der Zug war inzwischen los gefahren. Ron erzählte Harriet, dass sein Bruder Charlie in Rumänien mit Drachen arbeitete. „Echte Drachen? Du meinst die sind nicht ausgestorben, oder so?" „Aber nein." „Irre." Dann erklärte Ron ihr auf ihre Bitte hin die Regeln von Quidditch, allerdings verstand Harriet danach noch immer nur „Quidditch". Jemand steckte seinen Kopf zu ihren Abteil herein. Es war der blonde Junge aus Winkelgasse. In Begleitung zwei anderer Jungen.

„Es ist also wahr. Harriet Potter kommt nach Hogwarts", meinte er, „Wir sind das letzte Mal nicht dazu gekommen uns vorzustellen. Ich bin Draco Malfoy. Und das sind Crabbe und Goyle." Ron kicherte. „Ron", warnte Harriet. Draco funkelte ihn an. „Und nach deinen Namen muss ich wohl nicht extra fragen. Rote Haare und schäbiger Umhang. Du musst ein Weasley sein", stellte er geringschätzig fest. Harriet runzelte missbilligend die Stirn.

Draco wandte sich wieder an sie. „Du wirst feststellen, Harriet, das solche und solche Zaubererfamilien gibt. Du solltest dich besser nicht mit der falschen Sorte abgeben. Aber bei dieser Sache kann ich dir ohne Probleme helfen." Er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. Harriet warf einen Blick auf Ron dessen Ohren schon wieder rot waren, und studierte Draco, der sie erwartungsvoll ansah. Es gab etwas das Harriet wirklich nicht ausstehen konnte und das waren Ungerechtigkeit und Vorurteile.

„Es tut mir leid, Draco. Aber ich denke ich werde schon noch selbst herausfinden wer zur richtigen und zur falschen Sorte gehört", sagte sie und trat demonstrativ näher an Ron heran, „Und ich denke, ich bin auf dem richtigen Weg." Draco funkelte sie an. „So denkst du das, ja? Nun ja, falls du deine Meinung änderst, weißt du ja wo du mich findest", meinte er und zog gemeinsam mit seinen stummen Kumpanen ab.

Ron zog eine Grimasse. „Malfoy", seufzte er, „Als, du weißt schon wer, verschwunden war, waren die Malfoys die ersten die auf unsere Seite zurückgekehrt sind. Haben behauptet sie standen unter einen Bann, aber mein Dad arbeitet beim Ministerium, und er sagt das ist Unsinn. Lucius Malfoy hat aber angeblich noch nie eine Entschuldigung gebraucht um schwarze Magie zu betreiben." Harriet nahm diese Information stumm zur Kenntnis. Dann fiel es ihr auf. „Moment mal, Ministerium? Welches Ministerium?" „Na das für Zauberei und Magie." „Ihr...wir haben ein eigenes Ministerium?" „Natürlich." „Irre!"

_Harriet sieht aus wie Lily, hat aber James braune Augen und seine schwarzen Haare geerbt._

_Reviews?_


	7. Chapter 7

7. Vier Häuser

„Erstklässler zu mir!", rief Hagrid.

„Hallo, Hagrid!" „Tag, Harry. Alles klar? Folgt mir, Erstklässler folgt mir!" Die Erstklässler tröpfelten Hagrid gläubig hinterher. Sie stiegen in Boote und setzte über zu Hogwarts („Nicht mehr als 4 in ein Boot!").

Hogwarts war ein riesiges Schloss und eine streng dreinblickende Hexe namens Professor McGonagall nahm die Neulinge in Empfang. Harriet staunte von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr. Besonders als sie die große Halle betrat und sich über ihr ein wunderschöner Nachthimmel erstreckte.

„Sie haben die Decke verzaubert damit sie wie der Himmel draußen aussieht. Ich habe darüber in „Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts" gelesen", murmelte ein Mädchen neben Harriet. „Irre. Ich bin Harriet Potter", flüsterte Harriet zurück. „Hermine Granger. Und du bist wirklich die von der alle reden?", erwiderte das Mädchen. „Glaub mir ich wünschte, ich wäre es nicht."

„Ruhe", befahl McGonagall streng. Dann begann ein alter Hut (der von ihr präsentiert worden war), der nicht nur ein Verbrechen an jedem modischen Geschmack war, sondern auch noch extrem schmutzig (Tante Petunia hätte einen Anfall bekommen, wenn er ihr ins Haus gekommen wäre), plötzlich zu singen: (Harriet verschluckte sich vor Schreck und erlitt einen Hustenanfall).

Ich sehe vielleicht nicht hübsch aus 

_Aber ich habe viel drauf!_

_Ich bin Hogwarts sprechender Hut,_

_der euch in eure Häuser einteilen tut._

(Hermine klopfte Harriet hilfreich auf den Rücken)

Probiert mich aus und ich sage euch 

_Wohin ihr warum gehört._

_Vielleicht nach Gryffindor,_

_wo Mut zählt vor_

_allen anderen Tugenden._

(Harriet war noch immer mit husten und wenn möglich nicht ersticken beschäftigt)

_Oder nach Ravenclaw,_

_wo Klugheit ist der Star._

(Inzwischen grinsten sowohl Ron als auch Draco Malfoy breit)

_In Hufflepuff hingegen ist es der Fleiß,_

_der erntet den höchsten Preis._

(Harriet hatte sich wieder beruhigt und meinte hochrot: „Tschuldigung")

In Slytherin sind willkommen all von jenen 

_Die listig und treu zu ihren Familien stehen._

_Also setzt mich auf und vertraut darauf,_

_dass ich schicke in das richt'ge Haus._

Alle applaudierten. „Das war echt klasse, Potter", raunte Malfoy Harriet zu. Sie konnte ihm da allerdings nicht zustimmen. Kaum in der Schule angekommen musste sie schon unangenehm auffallen. Das konnte ja heiter werden! „Mach dir nichts draus, das könnte jeden passieren", meinte Ron.

Inzwischen wurden die einzelnen Schüler aufgerufen, setzten sich den Hut auf und wurden von diesem einen Haus zugewiesen.

„Brown, Lavender" war gerade dran und der Hut verkündete mit lauter Stimme: „Gryffindor!"

Bei meinem bisherigen Glück steckt der mich glatt nach Slytherin.

Hermine kam nach Gryffindor, und Draco Malfoy nach Slytherin.

Dann hieß es endlich: „Potter, Harriet". Ein Raunen ging durch die versammelte Menge an Schülern und Lehrern. Harriet ging zum Stuhl mit dem Hut und Professor McGonagall setzte ihr den Hut auf. „Ah, du hast also mein Lied gestört", flüsterte der Hut ihr ins Ohr. _Tut mir leid, war keine Absicht, _entschuldigte sich Harriet in Gedanken, _So was passiert immer nur mir._ „Na gut, ich sehe, dass es wirklich ein Unfall war. Aber wo soll ich dich hinstecken?" _Bitte nicht nach Slytherin, Herr Hut._ „Nicht Slytherin, eh? Wie du meinst, ich denke sowieso du passt besser nach: GRYFFINDOR!"

Unter tobenden Applaus stolperte Harriet zum Gryffindor-Tisch. Ron schaffte es natürlich auch nach Gryffindor (seine Brüder waren auch alle Gryffindors). Der letzte Erstklässler („Zabini, Blaise") wurde Slytherin zugeteilt.

Der Schuldirektor, Albus Dumbledore, erhob sich.

„Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts", begann er, „Bevor wir mit dem Bankett beginnen, würde ich noch gerne ein paar Worte sagen: Niwit! Blubber! Tweak! Ähm, nun ja, wie auch immer. Erstklässler nehmt bitte zu Kenntnis, dass der Verbotene Wald nicht nur so heißt weil das ein netter Name ist. Ach ja, und Mr. Filch, unser Hausmeister, hat mich gebeten euch drauf hinzuweisen, dass jede Art der Zauberei zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden nicht gerne gesehen wird. Und jeder, der sich nicht wünscht einen grausamen Tod zu erleiden sollte den rechten Flügle des dritten Flurs meiden. Haut rein." Nach diesen Worten nahm er wieder Platz.

Die Schüler applaudierten und begannen zu Essen. Harriet wandte sich unsicher an Percy, Rons Bruder: „Ähm., Percy, kann es sein das der Schulleiter ein wenig...äh...eigen ist?" „Eigen? Albus Dumbledore ist der brillanteste und klügste Zauberer der Welt! Aber ein bisschen verrückt ist er auch, wenn du das meinst", entgegnete Percy und griff nach einer Hühnerkeule.

Harriet zuckte die Schultern und wollte auch nach Essen greifen als sich eine durchsichtige Gestalt aus dem Essen erhob. „Äh...Sie sind einer der Hausgeister von Hogwarts, nicht wahr?", meinte Harriet. „Ich bin Sir Nicolas de Mimsey, der Geist von Gryffindor, aber die meisten Schüler hier kennen mich unter der grausamen Bezeichnung der Fast Kopflosen Nick", erwiderte der Geist. „Fast Kopflos? Wie kann man fast kopflos sein, wunderte sich Seamus Finnigan, ein anderer Erstklässler der Gryffindor zugeteilt worden war. „Ganz einfach", meinte Sir Nicolas und demonstrierte es.

Danach war Harriet der Appetit vergangen.

„Ischt du gar nischts, Harry?", fragte Ron mampfend. „Nein, ich, äh, hab keinen Hunger", behauptete Harriet und fuhr herum als sie das Gefühl hatte intensiv beobachtet zu werden. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Lehrertisch. Neben Professor Quirrell, der Harriet zuwinkte als er sie bemerkte, saß ein anderer Mann. Er hatte dunkles ungewaschenes Haar, dunkle Augen und eine Hakennase. Und er bedachte Harriet mit einem äußerst seltsamen Blick, während er mit Quirrell sprach.

„Du Percy?" „Hmh?" „Wer ist denn der Mann neben Professor Quirrell? Der Dunkelhaarige?" „Oh, das ist Professor Snape, er unterrichtet Zaubertränke. Aber eigentlich ist er hinter Quirrells Job her, das weiß jeder. Er wollte immer schon Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten", erklärte Percy, „Kein Wunder, dass Quirrell so nervös aussieht. Snape weiß eine ganze Menge über die dunklen Künste. Worüber die beiden wohl sprechen?" _Über mich. Darauf wett ich._ Harriet seufzte, Irgendwie war er der Appetit inzwischen entgültig vergangen.

Percy führte sie zum Gryffindor Turm. Harriet teilte sich ihr Zimmer mit Lavender Brown, Hermine und Parvati Patil, deren Zwillingsschwester erstaunlicher Weise nach Ravenclaw gekommen war. „Sie war schon immer die intellektuelle von uns beiden", meinte Parvati. Nachdem Lavender und Parvati dann eine Weile über Harriet geflüstert hatten, hatte diese genug. „Hört mal, ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn ihr aufhören würdet über mich zu flüstern. Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch wie ihr auch, klar? Und nennt mich nicht ständig Harriet, ich hasse das. Nennt mich Harry", verlangte sie. „Es tut uns leid, Harry", sagte Lavender, „es ist nur..." „Du bist berühmt", meinte Parvati. „Ja, ich weiß. Aber langsam hab ich genug davon", murmelte Harry und versteckte ihren zerdrückten Stofftiger unter ihrer Bettdecke. „Wer ist das denn?", fragte Hermine. „Äh, niemand. Ich meine das ist Schir Khan. Aber ich brauch ihn gar nicht, hab ihn nur mit weil..." Hermine zeigte ihr ein Stoffschwein. „Das ist Rudi", erklärte sie. „Oh." Harriet wurde rot.

Diese Nacht war die viel zu aufgeregt und hungrig zum einschlafen. Sie war hier in Hogwarts. Und alles konnte endlich gut werden. Sie war schon sehr gespannt was sie erwartete.

_Reviews?_


	8. Chapter 8

8. Die ersten Unterrichtsstunden

„Harriet, ich meine Harry, wie viel willst du denn noch essen?", fragte Hermine und beobachtete ehrfürchtig wie Harriet sich noch ein Stück Kuchen in den Mund schob. „Ich sterbe vor Hunger", erwiderte Harriet und angelte sich noch ein Brot. „He, lass uns auch noch was über", bat Parvati und rettete schnell da letzte Stück Brot auf ihren Teller. „Tut mir leid." „Vergiss nicht dir nachher die Zähne zu putzen", ermahnte sie Hermine, deren Eltern Zahnärzte waren. Harriet nickte nur. „Dir wird schlecht werden", prophezeite Lavender düster. „Quatsch."

Natürlich wurde ihr schlecht. In ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde bei Professor Sprout musste sie aus dem Unterricht fliehen um sich zu übergeben. Hermine hatte tröstende Worte für sie bereit, aber Harriet war sich sicher, dass sie über diese Schmach niemals hinwegkommen würde.

In der ersten Woche fand sie alles faszinierend. Sogar Zaubergeschichte bei Professor Binns (Was Ron als „das langweiligste Fach auf Erden" bezeichnete, wobei man dazu sagen muss, dass Professor Binns zu allem Überfluss auch noch ein Geist war, was die meisten Mitschüler um einiges faszinierendender fanden als seinen Unterricht).

Besonders gespannt waren alle auf Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, aber Quirrell schaffte es selbst Hermines Begeisterung zu dämpfen (und dieses Mädchen liebte die Schule und das Lernen offenbar wirklich). Der stotternde Professor war kein Lehrer sondern ein einziger Zustand. Harriet vermutete, dass ihm wirklich einstmals etwas Schreckliches begegnet sein musste, denn inzwischen hatte er sogar vor seinem eigenen Schatten Angst. Außerdem hatte er etwas an sich...das Harriet nicht einordnen konnte.

Professor McGonagall, der Vorstands von Harriets Haus, war eine strenge und ernsthafte Lehrerin in deren erste Stunde Harriet auch noch zu spät kam, weil sie und Ron es doch tatsächlich geschafft hatten sich zu verirren. Hermine tröstete sie wie immer, aber Harriet bekam langsam aber sicher das Gefühl vom Pech verfolgt zu werden.

Ihre meiste Freizeit verbachte sie mit Ron oder Hermine, wobei es ihr zunehmend schwer fiel sich zu entscheiden, da Ron Hermines teilweise besserwisserische Art offenbar nicht allzu gut leiden konnte und keine große Lust hatte seine Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Dasselbe galt übrigens auch für Lavender und Parvati, die beide zwar nett zu Hermine waren, aber offenbar nicht scharf darauf waren in ihrer Nähe zu sein.

„Was haben wir heute?", erkundigte sich Harriet bei Lavender. „Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit Slytherin", erklärte diese nachdem sie ihren Stundenplan studiert hatte, „Im Kerker." „Wunderbar. Noch eine Stunde in die ich zu spät kommen werde, weil ich mich verirre", brummte Harriet. „Dann solltest du eben mit Parvati und mir anstatt mit Ron gehen. Wir haben Orientierungssinn." „He, das hab ich gehört!", mischte sich Ron ein. „Ja ja. War nicht böse gemeint."

„Fred und George haben mir erzählt, dass Snape Slytherin ständig bevorzugt, weil er ihr Hauslehrer ist", erklärte der jüngste männliche Weasley. „Echt? Das kann ich irgendwie nicht glauben", meinte Harriet. „Angeblich schon. Er zieht Gryffindor ständig Punkte ab und Slytherin nie", fuhr Ron fort (jedes Haus sammelte unter dem Schuljahr Punkte und am Ende wurde das punktereichste Haus mit dem Hauspokal geehrt). „Wir werden ja sehen." Harriet dachte an Snapes merkwürdigen Blick beim Bankett. Ja, sie würde wirklich sehen.

Hedwig hatte Harriet bis jetzt noch keine Post gebracht, aber an diesen Morgen fand sie einen Brief von Hagrid auf ihren Teller vor, der sie einlud ihn am Freitagnachmittag zu besuchen. „Will einer von euch mitkommen? Lavender? Ron? Parvati? Wo ist eigentlich Hermine?", erkundigte sich Harriet. „Ich komm gern mit", meinte Ron sofort. „Hab leider schon was vor", murmelte Lavender. „So was denn?" „Lavender hat eine Verabredung!", verriet Parvati. „Gar nicht wahr. Ich lerne. In der Bibliothek. Mit Terry Brooks Bruder Tim", erklärte Lavender. „Aber... du bist doch erst 11!", staunte Harriet. „ES IST KEINE VERABREDUNG!"

Zu Beginn seiner Stunde las Professor Snape alle Namen vor. Bei Harriets legte er (wie schon einige andere Lehrer vor ihm) eine Pause ein. _Oh nein. Bitte nicht._ „Ach ja. Harriet Potter. Unsere neue Berühmtheit:" _Warum immer ich?_

Nachdem Snape mit der Liste fertig war begann er mit seiner Einführung: „Sie sind hier um die Kunst der Zaubertränkebrauens zu erlernen. Obwohl einige von Ihnen vielleicht anderer Meinung sind ist das keine simple Zauberstab-schwenken-Magie. Es erfordert viel Fingerspitzengefühl und Grundwissen." Harriet starrte ihn fasziniert an und hörte aufmerksam zu als er fortfuhr. _Er ist gar nicht so schlecht. Vielleicht wird es ja doch nicht schrecklich._ „Potter", sagte Snape plötzlich. „Ja, Sir?", erwiderte Harriet sofort erschrocken.

Snape fixierte sie. „Potter, was bekomme ich, wenn ich Asphaltwurzel mit einer Prise Wurmholz mische?" Harriets Gedanken wirbelten wild durcheinander. Hinter ihr hob Hermine die Hand. „Ähm, Moment. Ich...bin mir nicht sicher..." Sie war sich sicher das irgendwo gelesen zu haben. „Und wo würden Sie suchen um eine Bezoar zu finden?" „Ähm , im Wald. Das ist eine Pflanze, nicht wahr? Nein?"

Snapes Blick war unerbittlich. Hermine verrenkte sich hinter Harriet. „Oh nein, das war Bezara", fiel ihr ein. „Und was, Potter, ist der Unterschied zwischen Mönchskraut und Wolfsbann?" Das wusste sie aber jetzt! „Gar nichts. Das ist dasselbe." Schweigen. _Mist, schon wieder falsch._ Hermine fiel inzwischen fast von ihrem Sessel. „Ich weiß es leider nicht, Sir. Aber ich glaube Hermine weiß es. Sie könnte es uns sagen", gab Harriet schließlich zu. „Sie sind nicht auf die Idee gekommen sich ihr Buch etwas genauer anzusehen, was Potter?" _Toll, schlechter Eindruck Nr. 3. Ich hab's wirklich drauf._

„Zu ihrer Information: Asphaltwurzel und Wurmholz ergeben einen Schlaftrank, der so wirkungsvoll ist, dass er auch unter den Namen _Der Hauch des lebenden Todes _bekannt ist. Bezoar ist ein Stein, den man aus den Mägen von Ziegen gewinnt, und der als Gegenmittel für viele Tränke zu gebrauchen ist. Und was Mönchskraut und Wolfsbann betrifft, das sind nur zwei andere Bezeichnungen für die Pflanze Aconit. Warum sehe ich niemanden mitschreiben?", erklärte Professor Snape, während Hermine enttäuscht die Hand sinken ließ.

„Und ein Punkt Abzug für Gryffindor wegen...wegen deiner respektlosen Antwort von vorhin, Potter." Harriet öffnete den Mund um zu protestieren, schloss ihn dann aber sofort wieder. Sie wollte nicht noch größere Schwierigkeiten bekommen.

Die Stunde setzte sich entsprechend schrecklich fort, als die Schüler in Paare eingeteilt Tränke mischen mussten. Professor Snape schritt durch die Reihen und kritisierte alles und jeden, außer Malfoy, den er offenbar gut leiden konnte. „Ist das Ihr Ernst, Potter?" Die Frage bezog sich auf die stinkendes Brühe die Harriet mit Rons Unterstützung fabriziert hatte. Harriet warf dem Professor einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, doch der hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit schon wieder anderen Schülern zugewandt.

Neville Longbottom, ein anderer Gryffindor, schaffte es doch tatsächlich seinen Kessel zum explodieren zu bringen und den gesamten Zaubertrank am Boden und auf sich zu verteilen, woraufhin ihn Seamus zum Krankenflügel begleiten musste. _Ich bin also doch nicht die einzige unfähige Person hier._ „Potter, warum haben Sie ihn nicht darauf hingewiesen, dass er die Quills (diese hatten seinen Kessel zum explodieren gebracht) nicht hinein mischen darf? Noch ein Punkt Abzug für Gryffindor." Das war jetzt aber wirklich unfair, immerhin konnte Harriet schwerlich alle ihre Klassenkameraden überwachen.

„Er hasst mich!", jammerte sie später. „Ach, Unsinn", erwiderte Hermine, wie immer darauf bedacht Harriets Anfälle auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren. Ron unterstützte sie. „Fred und George zieht er auch ständig Punkte ab", meinte er, „Nimm's nicht persönlich." _Wie soll ich es denn sonst nehmen, _fragte sich Harriet. Es war offensichtlich dass Professor Snape nicht sehr angetan von ihr war.

Bei ihren Besuch mit Ron bei Hagrid, konnte sie, nachdem sie Hagrids Hund Fang begeistert begrüßt hatte (der riesige Hund liebte sie sofort und legte seinen riesigen Kopf andächtig auf ihren Schoss, während sie mit Hagrid sprach), weiter jammern. „Und wie war deine erste Woche?", erkundigte sich Hagrid nachdem Harriet Ron vorgestellt hatte.

„Einfach schrecklich. In Professor Sprouts Stunde wurde mir schlecht, und das war die erste Stunde von allen. In Professor McGonagalls Stunde bin ich zu spät gekommen und sie nimmt mir sicher noch immer die Sache mit dem sprechenden Hut übel", sprudelte Harriet los. „Unsinn", meinte Ron sofort. „Welche Sache mit dem sprechenden Hut?", erkundigte sich Hagrid.

„Ich hab einen Hustenanfall bekommen während er gesungen hat", erklärte Harriet betrübt. „Das könnte jeden passieren", beruhigte sie Hagrid. „Und das schlimmste war die Stunde mit Professor Snape. Er hasst mich!", fuhr Harriet fort. „Unsinn. Wieso sollte er dich hassen? Er kennt dich doch gar nicht", erwiderte Hagrid. „Du hättest ihn erleben sollen. Er hat mir als einziger gleich in der ersten Stunde Punkte abgezogen. Und wie er mich immer ansieht..." Harriet verstummte und dachte nach. Ja, Snapes Blick hatte irgendetwas Unheimliches an sich.

Ihr Blick fiel auf eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten (das war eine Zaubererzeitung, Harriet hatte sie zum ersten Mal am ersten Morgen in Hogwarts gesehen als Parvatis Eule ihr eine Ausgabe gebracht hatte. „Es gibt eigene Zaubererzeitungen?" „Aber ja." „Irre.") die bei Hagrid am Tisch herum lag. „Einbruch in Gringotts" stand da. Harriet studierte den Artikel. „Hagrid! Der Einbruch war an meinen Geburtstag! Vielleicht sogar während wir dort waren!", staunte sie. Hagrid warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu, der sie verstummen ließ.  
Später dachte sie darüber nach. Waren die Diebe vielleicht hinter dem her gewesen was Hagrid für Hogwarts abgeholt hatte? Was war das überhaupt gewesen und wo war es jetzt? Dann fiel ihr wieder die Zaubertrank-Stunde ein und sie dachte an Snape. Was hatte er nur gegen sie? Sie hatte ihm doch gar nichts getan? Hermine und Ron bestanden darauf, dass sie sich diese Feindseligkeit nur eingebildet hatte, aber Harriet war sich da nicht so sicher. Aber sie würde ja bald merken ob sie oder die anderen Recht hatten.

_Reviews?_


	9. Chapter 9

9. Flugstunde

Das Leben ging weiter, und Harriets Gedanken blieben nicht lange an Professor Snape hängen. Sie freute sich auf die Flugstunden, auch wenn sie diese gemeinsam mit Slytherin hatte, und sie sich vermutlich blamieren würde, während Draco Malfoy ja angeblich so besonders gut war.

Bald lernte Harriet ein neues Wunder der magischen Welt kennen als Neville mit der Post ein Erinner-Mich von seiner Großmutter geschickt bekam. Es handelte sich um einen Glasball mit weißem Rauch innen drinnen. „Es färbt sich rot wenn man was vergessen hat", erklärte Neville. „Irre." Und der Rauch wurde auch schon rot als Neville den Ball in die Hand nahm. „Wenn ich nur wüsste, was ich vergessen habe", murmelte Neville und versuchte sich zu erinnern was er vergessen haben könnte.

In diesem Augenblick kam Draco Malfoy vorbei und schnappte sich Nevilles Erinner-Mich. „Interessant", kommentierte er. „He, das ist meiner!", entfuhr es Neville. „Ach ja?" „Gib es ihm zurück, Malfoy", befahl Harriet. „Warum sollte ich?", entgegnete der blonde Junge und maß Harriet herausfordernd. „Tu es einfach." Malfoy lächelte dünn. „Na gut. Was immer du sagst, Potter", meinte er und stellte den Ball zurück auf den Tisch. Dann schlenderte er mit einem süffisanten Lächeln davon.

„Dem sollte mal jemand eine Abreibung verpassen", murmelte Ron wütend. Harriet warf ihn einen beunruhigten Blick zu. „Halt dich lieber zurück, Ron. Du bekommst nur Ärger", warnte sie ihren Freund. Irgendwie war sie sich sehr sicher, dass Malfoy Ärger bedeutete.

Ihre Lehrerin im Fliegen war Madame Hooch, eine Frau mit faszinierenden gelben Augen und einer etwas ruppigen Art. Zu ihrer eigenen Freude stellte Harriet fest, dass dies wohl endlich einmal ein Fach war indem sie talentiert war. Bei dem Befehl auf, flog ihr ihr Besen sofort in die Hand, während Hermines sich nur leicht aufbäumte und Nevilles sich gar nicht rührte. Außerdem erklärte Madame Hooch Malfoy, dass er es all die letzten Jahre lang falsch gemacht hatte.

Diesmal war es Neville, der den Vogel abschoss. Unbeabsichtigt schaffte er es zusammen mit seinen Besen in die Lüfte aufzusteigen (wie es das zusammen gebracht hatte, war Harriet ein Rätsel) und dann abzustürzen. Er brach sich ein Gelenk und Madame Hooch eskortierte ihn zum Krankenflügel. „Ich warne euch: Wenn ich auch nur einen in der Luft erwische, wenn ich zurück komme fährt der schneller wieder heim als er das Wort _Quidditch _sagen kann", verkündete sie zum Abschied.

„Habt ihr das Gesicht von diesen Idioten gesehen?", spottete Malfoy und die anderen Slytherins lachten. „Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!", zischte Parvati. Pansy Parkinson, ein wirklich unfreundliches Slyterhrin-Mädchen, kicherte. „Verteidigst du etwa Longbottom, Parvati? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass kleine fette verweinte Babies dein Geschmack sind", spottete sie. Harriet legte Parvati die Hand auf den Arm und deutete auch den anderen die Slytherins zu ignorieren. Sie selbst hörte ihnen fast gar nicht zu. Nevilles Unfall war viel zu ernst um sich deswegen wie kleine Kinder zu streiten.

„Seht mal was ich gefunden habe!", meinte Malfoy und hielt triumphierend Nevilles Erinner-Mich in die Luft. „Gib es mir,. Malfoy", verlangte Harriet leise. Alle starrten sie an. Malfoy grinste. „Ich denke nicht. Ich denke Longbottom sollte es sich selbst wiederholen. Von einem Baum zum Beispiel", erwiderte er. „Gib es mir", wiederholte Harriet mit tödlicher Ruhe. Hätte Malfoy sie ein bisschen besser gekannt, hätte er gewusst, dass es gesünder für ihn wäre ihr das Erinner-Mich sofort zu geben.

„Du willst es, Potter? Dann hol es dir!" Mit diesen Worten schwang sich Malfoy auf seinen Besen und steig in die Luft auf. „Lass ihn, Harry", bat Hermine sofort. „Genau, denk an das was Madame Hooch gesagt hat", stimmte ihr Lavender zu. Aber Harriet war schon über den Punkt hinaus an dem sie auf gute Ratschläge hörte. Sie schwang sich auf ihren Besen und stieg ebenfalls, ein bisschen wackliger als Malfoy, in die Lüfte auf. „Gib es mir, Malfoy", sagte sie erneut und konzentrierte sich auf den blonden Jungen auf den Besen anstatt hinunter zu blicken.

„Du machst eine ganz gute Figur auf den Besen, Potter", kommentierte Malfoy, „Aber wenn du das Ding willst, musst du auch dafür arbeiten." „Das ist nicht lustig, Malfoy", erklärte Harriet und zischte auf den Jungen zu. Der wich ihr aus. „Ich finde es aber lustig", meinte er nur. Langsam aber sicher bekam Harriet ein Gefühl für ihren Besen, und es war ein gutes Gefühl.

Sie fühlte sich frei wie ein Vogel (ein Vogel mit einem Besenstiel zwischen den Schenkeln). „Fang es doch!", forderte sie Malfoy auf und warf das Erinner-Mich in die Luft. Harriet sauste los um es zu fangen, überholte es, ging in den Senkflug, flog eine Kurve und fing es. Und wäre vor Überraschung fast vom Besen gefallen. (Malfoy im Übrigen auch, dessen Mund weit offen stand). Als sie wieder landete kam Professor McGonagall angerauscht.

_Oh. Oh._ „HARRIET POTTER!" Malfoy war inzwischen auch gelandet und stand unschuldig wie ein Chorknabe zwischen seinen Gorillas Crabbe und Goyle. „In meiner ganzen Zeit in Hogwarts habe ich niemals, aber auch niemals-, den Hals hätten Sie sich brechen können...", die Professorin verstummte sprachlos. Das nutzten die anderen Gryffindors um für Harriet in die Presche zu springen. „Es war nicht ihre Schuld, Professor!" „Malfoy hat sie provoziert!" „Er hat Nevilles Erinner-Mich gestohlen!" „RUHE! Potter mitkommen!"

Harriet trottete Professor McGonagall betrübt hinterher. Das war also ihre ruhmreiche Zeit in Hogwarts. Sie hatte sicher einen neuen Rekord aufgestellt. So schnell war wohl noch keiner geflogen. (Im doppeldeutigen Sinn des Wortes). Zu Harriets Überraschung führte McGonagall sie aber nicht zum Büro des Direktors, sondern zu einem anderen Klassenraum. _In welche Schule mich Onkel Vernon wohl jetzt steckt?_ Professor McGonagall holte einen Schüler namens Wood (für einen Moment waren Harriet voll Schrecken alle Möglichkeiten was ein „Wood" alles sein könnte durch den Kopf geschossen, und ob man an Hogwarts wohl archaische Methoden der Bestrafung praktizierte) aus der Klasse. Wood warf Harriet einen fragenden Blick zu, den sie nur mit einem ängstlichen beantworten konnte. Professor McGonagall führte die beiden Schüler in ein leerstehendes Klassenzimmer. „Potter, das ist Oliver Wood. Wood – ich habe den perfekten Sucher gefunden", erklärte McGonagall. „Ach, und wen?", erkundigte sich Oliver Wood. McGonagall deutete auf Harriet. „Sie!" „MICH!" Jetzt verstand Harriet nur noch Quidditch.

„Das Mädchen ist ein Naturtalent. Ich habe noch nie etwas ähnliches gesehen. War das dein erstes Mal auf einen Besen, Mädchen?" „Ich denke schon, Professor, aber was..." „Sie hat dieses Ding da in ihrer Hand (erst jetzt fiel Harriet auf, dass sie Nevilles Erinner-Mich nach wie vor in der Hand hielt) nach einem Senkflug gefangen, das hätten Sie sehen müssen. Charlie Weasley hätte es nicht besser machen können."

Oliver Wood musterte Harriet jetzt mit einem bewunderten Blick, und zum ersten Mal sah sie jemand so nicht nur so an, weil sie Harriet Potter war. „Was, was ist denn ein Sucher, wenn ich fragen darf?", erkundigte sich diese schüchtern. „Das bedeutet also du hast keine Ahnung von Quidditch", schloss Oliver Wood. „Quidditch?" _Das heißt dann wohl, ich fliege doch nicht! Halleluja!_

„Ähm, ich dachte Erstklässler dürfen kein Quidditch spielen..."

„Nicht ohne Sondergenehmigung", erklärte Professor McGonagall. _Ich fliege nicht von der Schule, sondern bekomme eine Sondergenehmigung. Und komme ins Quidditch Team. Aber ich hab ja keine Ahnung von Quidditch!_

„Wood ist der Captain des Gryffindor-Quidditch Team", sagte McGonagall gerade, „Ich hoffe Sie machen uns stolz, Potter. Ihr Vater wäre es. Er war selbst ein äußerst talentierter Quidditch-Spieler."

„Sie braucht einen Besen."

„Sobald der Schulleiter seine Zustimmung gegeben hat kann das Training beginnen."

Harriet konnte es gar nicht fassen und da war sie nicht die einzige. „Wir dachten du fliegst! Wir haben uns echte Sorgen gemacht", erklärte Lavender. „Erstklässler sind niemals im Quidditch-Team. Du bist sicher der jüngste Sucher seit einem Jahrhundert", wunderte sich Hermine.

„Ich weiß. Oliver hat es mir erzählt. Aber ihr dürft es nicht weiter sagen. Oliver will es so lange wie möglich geheim halten", erklärte Harriet. „Jetzt ist er also schon Oliver, was?", murmelte Parvati. „Was willst du denn damit sagen?" „Ach gar nichts. Ich meine Oliver Wood sieht sicher sehr gut aus und er Captain der Quidditch-Mannschaft..." Harriet erstarrte. „Du bist so was von verdorben, Parvati. Nerv mich in drei Jahren mit Hormonen und Jungs. Im Augenblick ist es meine größte Sorge, wie ich herausfinde was ein Sucher eigentlich tut! Und wie wir gegen Slytherin gewinnen."

_Reviews?_


	10. Chapter 10

10. Halloween

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Quidditch doch nicht unmöglich zu erlernen war. Nachdem Oliver es Harriet mit Präsentation der Bälle erklärt hatte, verstand sie es sogar. Professor McGonagall hatte Harriet einen nagelneuen Nimbus 2000 besorgt, einen Rennbesen, der nicht nur Malfoy einen neidischen Blick entlockte.

Harriets Aufgabe war es den Klatschern auszuweichen, vor denen sie eigentlich die Beater Fred und George Weasley retten mussten, aber vor allem den kleinsten Ball, den goldenen Snatch zu fangen. Wie Oliver ihr erklärt hatte konnte ihr alles andere egal sein solange sie nur den Snatch fing. Oliver selbst war der Hüter, der die drei Torringe bewachte und verhindern musste, dass die gegnerische Mannschaft mit dem Quaffel all zu viele Punkte erzielte. Der Rest des Teams bestand aus den drei Jägerinnen Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet und Katie Bell, alle drei sehr talentierte Spielerinnen, die Harriet aber sofort herzlich im Team willkommen hießen. Die Weasley-Zwillinge waren überhaupt begeistert.

Die ganze Quidditch –Sache nahm Harriet so sehr in Anspruch, dass ehe sie es sich versah Halloween vor der Tür stand.

Nachdem Hermine Ron in einer Stunde von Professor Flitwick drauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte, dass er einen Zauberspruch falsch aussprach und den Zauber selbst fehlerfrei vorgeführt hatte, war Ron ziemlich wütend.

„Kein Wunder, dass sie keiner leiden kann. Sie ist der reinste Alptraum", beschwerte er sich bei Seamus und Dean Thomas, den vierten Gryffindor-Erstklässler. Hermine, die direkt hinter ihm ging, hatte das gehört und stürzte verletzt an Ron vorbei. Harriet seufzte. Warum musste sich Ron und Hermine nur ständig wie Hund und Katz benehmen? „Es gibt jemanden, der sie leiden kann Ron", erklärte sie ruhig. „Ach, und wen?" „Mich." Dann machte sie sich auf die Suche nach Hermine.

Sie fand sie weinend auf der Mädchen-Toilette. „Hermine? Ich bin's Harry. Können wir reden?" Ein Schluchzen war die einzige Antwort. „Vergiss was Ron gesagt hat. Er ist ein Idiot. Er ist... ein Junge", fuhr Harriet fort. „Aber er hat recht", klang es aus der Kabine, „Keiner mag mich. Nicht einmal Lavender oder Parvati."

Harriet runzelte die Stirn. „Also bin ich keiner, ja? Mach dich doch nicht lächerlich. Parvati ist eine dumme Gans, das weißt du doch. Und Lavender kann dich ganz gut leiden. Genauso wie Ron, und Neville und Seamus und Dean. Ron war nur sauer. Er ist eben ein Junge, und Jungs sind Trottel, das weißt du doch. Du bist ihnen eben nur ein bisschen zu klug, das ist alles. Sie werden sich daran gewöhnen. Ich meine, wie kann man dich denn nicht mögen? Ich kenne keine andere 11 Jährige, die ein Stoffschwein Rudi nennen würde und zugleich alle ihre Schulbücher auswendig kann. Ich bin deine Freundin, Hermine. Und nur darauf kommt es an", erklärte sie ruhig, „Und jetzt komm daraus. Ich hab gehört, dass es zu Halloween hier jedes Jahr eine große Feier gibt." Hermine kam aus der Toilettenkabine. „Okay."

Die beiden Mädchen machten sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Dann plötzlich kam ihnen ein riesiges Monster entgegen. Harriet erstarrte. „Oh Gott, was ist das?", hauchte sie. „Ein Troll", vermutete Hermine und starrte das Wesen ebenfalls erstaunt an. Dann sah er sie. Und brüllte.

Harriet griff nach Hermines Hand, rannte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung los und zog das andere Mädchen mit sich fort. Der Troll stampfte ihnen hinterher.

„Harry...was...tun...wir...jetzt?", keuchte Hermine. „Weiter laufen", erwiderte Harriet knapp. Dann stieß sie Hermine in den nächsten Gang. „Du holst Hilfe!", befahl sie. „WAS?" „Mach schon!" „Aber..." Harriet lies ihr keine Chance zu protestieren, sondern rannte auf den Troll zu, unter ihn durch und nach dem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass er ihr folgte, so schnell wie möglich weiter. Allerdings wurde sie langsam müde.

Ihr musste etwas einfallen. Und zwar schnell. Der Troll schwang seine Keule und kam immer näher. Harriet angelte sich ihren Zauberstab und rief: „Wingardium Leviosa!" (In der Hektik war ihr kein besserer Spruch eingefallen). Die Keule begann zu schweben, der Troll beobachtete sie erstaunt und wurde dann von ihr K.O. geschlagen. Und Harriet fast von dem zu Boden krachenden Monster erschlagen.

Sie starrte auf den leblosen Troll. Dann rannte sie um die nächste Ecke und stieß mit jemanden zusammen. Es war Professor Snape. Der funkelte sie wütend an. „Potter, was..."

„Oh, Gott. Sie sind es. Ich bin so froh Sie zu sehen. Er ist im Augenblick K.O. Aber wer weiß wie lange. Ich hab keine Ahnung wie ich das geschafft habe, aber er ist vielleicht schon wieder wach, und dann wird er wütend sein. Ich meine, er war ja schon vorher wütend, und wenn ich nicht so schnell gewesen wäre, oh Gott, ich will gar nicht daran denken...", sprudelte Harriet los. „Potter, ganz langsam ja? Was ist los?", unterbrach sie Professor Snape. „Troll. Dort. K.O. Hoffe ich", sagte Harriet und deutete nach hinten. Snape erbleichte ein wenig. Dann ging er los um nachzusehen und Harriet stolperte ihm hinterher.

Von der anderen Seite kamen Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall und der Großteil der anderen Lehrer, mit Ausnahme von Professor Quirrel, mit Hermine angerannt. Der Troll war noch immer ohne Bewusstsein. Harriet versteckte sich hinter Professor Snape als sie sich den Ungetüm näherten. „Gute Arbeit, Severus", meinte Professor Dumbledore. „Das war ich nicht", erwiderte Snape und Harriet winkte den anderen schüchtern. „Harriet! Wie hast du das nur geschafft!", entfuhr es Hermine. „Ich hatte mehr Glück als Verstand", meinte Harriet und musterte den Troll. Er war wirklich sehr groß. „Du hast diesen Troll ausgeschaltet, Mädchen?", wunderte sich Professor McGonagall. „Sieht so aus", murmelte Harriet. _Ich hätte draufgehen können._

Dann wurde sie ohnmächtig.

Als sie wieder zu sich kam, war sie von sehr besorgt dreinblickenden Lehrern und Madame Pomfrey umrundet.

„Bin ich tot?" (Das war zugegebener Maßen eine blöde Frage, aber die erste die Harriet einfiel. Außerdem standen die Chancen groß, dass sie ein Herzinfarkt aus dem Schock heraus getötet hatte). „Nein, du bist nicht tot", meinte Professor Dumbledore lachend. „Und...wäre es für mich besser tot zu sein, weil irgendjemand ziemlich sauer ist?", erkundigte sich Harriet vorsichtig. Dumbledore schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf.

Das beruhigte Harriet. Sie richtete sich langsam auf.

Sie hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu als sie für ihre „außerordentliche Leistung" gelobt und ihre „ebenfalls außerordentliche Dummheit" gerügt wurde.

Hermine und Ron kamen zu ihrem Bett, und Ron sah sehr schuldbewusst drein. „Ähm, hört mal", sagte er zerknirscht, „Wenn ich nicht so ein Idiot gewesen wäre, dann wärt ihr wahrscheinlich nicht in Gefahr geraten. Es tut mir Leid, Hermine, ich hab das nicht so gemeint. Es war dumm so was zu sagen." „Ja, Ron, du warst wirklich ein ziemlicher Idiot", meinte Harriet. Hermine nickte zustimmend. „Es tut mir echt leid", beteuerte Ron. „Aber du bist ein Junge. Das heißt du kannst nichts dafür", fuhr Harriet fort. „Und deswegen vergebe ich dir auch", schloss Hermine die Ausführungen. Ron strahlte.

Harriet ließ sich zurück auf ihr Bett sinken. Das war zugebener Maßen ihr bisher aufregenstes Halloween gewesen.

_Reviews?_


	11. Chapter 11

11. Quidditch-Match

Nach den Ereignissen von Halloween wurden Ron, Hermine und Harriet richtige Freunde und fast unzertrennlich. Sie verstanden sich wirklich gut und sahen großmütig über ihre jeweiligen Schwächen hinweg.

Harriet hatte beschlossen sich wieder auf die wichtigen Dinge des Lebens zu konzentriere, sprich die Schule. Eigentlich hatte sie ja keine allzu großen Probleme, nur in Zaubertränke war sie ein hoffnungsloser Fall, und Professor Snape ließ keine Gelegenheit aus ihr das mitzuteilen. Also beschloss die den Stier bei den Hörnen zu packen, und mit Professor Snape zu sprechen. In der nächsten Stunde nach dem Trollzwischenfall fasste sie sich ein Herz und ging nach der Stunde zu ihm. _Er wird mich schon nicht fressen. Immerhin hab ich einen Troll bekämpft, das hier kann nicht schlimmer sein._

Sie stand vor ihm und brachte kein Wort heraus. Snape warf ihr einen genervten Blick zu. „Ist etwas, Potter?", erkundigte er sich. Harriet riss sich zusammen. „Nun ja, Sir, die Sache ist die: Ich habe mich gefragt was ich tun kann, Professor", erklärte sie schüchtern. Snape sah sie verwirrt an. „Tun, Potter?", wunderte er sich.

„Ja. Ich meine, es ist ja offensichtlich, dass ich in Zaubertränke eine totale Niete bin. Ständig verwechsle ich alles und kann mir nichts merken, und ich hab gar kein Gespür für Mengen, also hab ich mich gefragt ob Sie mir nicht irgendeinen Tipp geben könnten was ich machen kann um mich zu verbessern", erklärte Harriet.

Snape starrte sie an. Harriet fand, dass seine dunklen Augen etwas sehr beunruhigendes an sich hatten. Sie waren irgendwie so...Ja was eigentlich? Traurig? Einsam? Leer? Dunkle Tunnel ohne einen Lichtschimmer am Ende. „Sie sollten sich keine Sorgen machen, Potter", meinte er dann erstaunlich sanft, „Zu Anfang haben viele Schwierigkeiten. Wenn Sie sich weiterhin Mühe geben, dann wird sich das ganze schon von selbst einrenken." „Meinen Sie wirklich?" „Aber ja." „Okay." Harriet nickte und floh aus dem Verlies. Das war bei weitem unheimlicher gewesen als der Troll.

Etwas später am Tag sah sie Snape als er gerade in eine heftige Diskussion mit Quirrell verstrickt war, wobei ihr wieder einfiel, dass Quirrell bei der ganzen Trollsache gefehlt hatte. Immerhin war er der Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, es war eigentlich seine Aufgabe die Schüler zu beschützen. Allerdings war es auch gut möglich, dass er bei dem Wort „Troll" ganz einfach ohnmächtig geworden war.

Die Quidditch Season hatte begonnen und als erstes Spiel stand Slytherin versus Gryffindor auf dem Plan. Harriet hatte einen Blick auf die Slytherin Mannschaft geworfen und als sie gesehen hatte wie groß und brutal die alle aussahen war ihr gleich ganz anders geworden. „Du schaffst das schon, Harry", beruhigte sie Ron. „Genau. Denk daran: Du bist die erste Erstklässlerin im Quidditch Team seit einem Jahrhundert", stimmte ihm Hermine zu, „Das heißt, du hast es wirklich drauf." Dieser Meinung war Harriet zwar nicht, aber sie nahm es hin.

Vor dem Match versuchte sie etwas zu essen („Stärk dich, sonst fällst du mir noch vom Besen", hatte ihr Oliver befohlen), aber es gelang ihr nicht ganz.

Ich mach das schon.. Ich mach das schon. Es wird schon schief gehen.

Das Spiel ging los (Oliver hatte zuvor eine sehr aufbauende Rede gehalten, die in etwa so gelautet hatte: „Wir sind das beste Team seit Jahren,. Wir müssen einfach gewinnen.") und Harriet versuchte sich voll und ganz auf die Suche nach dem Snatch zu konzentrieren.

Als ihr Besen das erste Mal bockte, dachte sie sich noch nichts dabei. Aber wenig später gewann ihre angeborene Paranoia die Überhand. _Jemand hat es auf mich abgesehen und verhext meinen Besen!_ Tatsächlich führte sich ihr Nimbus 2000 auf wie ein bockiges Pferd und Harriet musste ihr bestes geben um nicht hinunter zu fallen. Leider schien das niemanden aufzufallen. Doch dann wurde es schlimmer. Harriet wurde von ihren Besen geschleudert, konnte sich aber gerade noch festhalten und hing nun sich an dem Besen festhaltend unter ihm in der Luft anstatt auf ihm zu sitzen. _Okay, was jetzt?_

Sie begann zu schwingen (und betete, dass ihr Besen nicht gerade jetzt bocken würde) und umschloss den Besen schwungvoll mit ihren Beinen. Nun hing sie verkehrt in der Luft. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie wir Professor Snapes Robe in Flammen aufging, was sie sehr verwunderte, doch dann sah sie etwas viel wichtigeres: den Snatch. Sie setzte zu einem waghalsigen Senkflug an, stieß ein kurzes Stoßgebet aus, machte einen Looping und präsentierte voll Stolz den goldenen Snatch. Gryffindor hatte gewonnen und Oliver umarmte sie stolz. „Und ich hab sie entdeckt", behauptete er glücklich.

„Es war Snape, er hat deinen Besen verhext", erzählte Ron ihr später, „Hermine hat ihn aufgehalten." Hermine nickte. Harriet erschauderte. „Das ist doch Unsinn. Warum sollte Snape mich umbringen wollen!", wunderte sich Harriet. „Ich hab gesehen wie er einen Spruch gemurmelt hat. Und dein Besen hat aufgehört herum zu spinnen nachdem er den Blickkontakt verloren hatte. Es tut mit Leid, Harry, aber ich glaube er ist es wirklich", erklärte Hermine. Das gefiel Harriet dann aber gar nicht. _Warum sollte mich überhaupt irgendjemand umbringen wollen? _Eine Antwort auf diese Frage konnte sie sich nicht geben.

_Reviews?_


	12. Chapter 12

12. Der geheimnisvolle Spiegel

„Netter Flug neulich, Potter. Es muss ja wirklich verdammt schwer sein sich während eines Quidditch-Spiels am Besen zu halten", spottete Malfoy bei der nächsten Gelegenheit. Harriet funkelte ihn an. „War leichter als gegen uns zu gewinnen, wie es aussieht", erwiderte sie.

Malfoy schnaubte. „Wenn ich mitgespielt hätte, dann hätten wir gewonnen", behauptete er, „Ich hätte mit dir den Boden aufgewischt." Harriet verdrehte die Augen und achtete nicht mehr auf Malfoy. Sie war froh, dass sie ihn wenigstens in den Weihnachtsferien nicht ertragen musste, da er zu seiner Familie fuhr.

Leider war er nicht der einzige. Harriet fand zu ihren Schrecken heraus, dass sowohl Hermine, als auch Lavender und Parvati über Weihnachten Hogwarts verließen. Ron und seine Brüder blieben zwar, aber das bedeutete trotzdem, dass Harriet ganz allein in ihrem Zimmer schlafen würde, und eigentlich auch ziemlich allein im Mädchenturm. Eine Aussicht, die ihr gar nicht gefiel. (Nicht, dass sie Angst hätte, sie war nur...beunruhigt).

Dass Snape tatsächlich versucht haben sollte sie zu ermorden konnte Harriet von Tag zu Tag weniger glauben. Seit ihrem Gespräch nach Halloween war er nämlich erstaunlich nett zu Harriet (was in seinen Fall bedeute, er verzichtete darauf ihr Punkte abzuziehen und sie bloß zu stellen, und verlagerte das stattdessen auf den armen Neville, und gab ihr nur schlechte Noten auf die Tränke.). Einmal im Dezember lobte er sie sogar für einen Trank, was Harriet so sehr erschreckte, dass sie sich tatsächlich fragte, ob er nicht nur so nett zu ihr war, weil er sie vielleicht doch heimlich hinterrücks ermorden wollte. Aber den Gedanken verwarf sie schnell wieder.

Dann waren die Weihnachtsferien da, und Hermine verabschiedete sich: „Passt auf euch ihr beiden, und stellt nichts an während ich weg bin", befahl sie. Harriet nickte und beobachtete sorgenvoll wie Lavender und Parvati ihre Koffer hinter sich her zogen. (Nein, sie hatte keine Angst im Dunkeln, allein, im verlassenen Mädchenturm von Gryffindor zu bleiben.)

Am ersten Abend wachte sie mitten in der Nacht auf. Sie hatte ein Geräusch gehört. „Hedwig, bist du das?" Dann fiel ihr ein, dass ihre Eule sowie alle andere n auch in der Eulerei war, und Eulen Geräusche von sich gaben, die allerdings ganz anders klangen, als das was sie zuvor gehört hatte. Harriet schluckte, drückte Schir Kahn an sich, nahm ihre Decke und ihren Zauberstab und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie es sich auf dem Sofa bequem machte und einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie durch Percy geweckt. „Harriet, hast du etwa hier geschlafen?", fragte er entsetzt. „Nein! Ich meine ja, aber ich hab..." Harriet sah sich suchend um. „Quidditch im Wandel der Zeit" lag in der Nähe herum. „...gelesen. Seamus hat mir sein Buch geborgt, und ich bin dabei wohl eingeschlafen. Es war nicht beabsichtigt oder so", erklärte sie schnell. „So?" Percy sah sie misstrauisch an. Harriet hoffte, dass er die Ausrede schluckte, sie wollte nämlich vermeiden, dass die Weasleys auf die Idee kämen sie hätte Angst alleine im Mädchenturm zu schlafen.

Das, musste sie sich allerdings bald eingestehen, war aber der Fall. Sie verbrachte jede Nacht im Gemeinschaftsraum, auch den Heiligen Abend. Zuvor hatten den die Lehrer mit den verbliebenen Schülern gefeiert, aber Harriet hatte hauptsächlich viel gegessen und Rons Angebot ihr Zaubererschach beizubringen abgelehnt. (Sie hasste Schach). Der Höhepunkt des Abends war mit an zusehen, wie Hagrid (in leicht angeheiterten Zustand) Professor McGonagall küsste und Professor Quirrell Professor Flitwick versehentlich einen Schlag verpasste.

Am nächsten Morgen weckte Ron sie auf. _Mist, er hat mich ertappt._ „Da konnte wohl jemand seine Geschenke kaum abwarten", meinte er, und Harriet atmete auf. Dann erinnerte sie sich: Geschenke!

Hagrid hatte Harriet eine Flöte geschenkt, die ein wenig nach einer Eule klang. Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia hatten ihr eine bereits gebrauchte Bürste geschickt. (_Wie nett von ihnen_, dachte Harriet). Rons Mutter hatte ihr netter Weise einen Pullover gestrickt und geschickt, was Harriet sehr süß fand. (Sie schrieb Misses Weasley auch gleich einen Dankesbrief). Hermine hatte ihr Schoko-Frösche (die enthielten als Beilage Karten von berühmten Hexen und Zauberern) geschenkt und von Lavender und Parvati hatte sie einen Terminplaner mit Hogwartsplan bekommen („Damit du dich endlich nicht mehr ständig verirrst", stand am Zettel). Ron hatte sich offenbar viel Mühe gegeben und ihr ein Buch über berühmte Hexen – und Zauberer besorgt. (Harriet fühlte sich ganz schlecht, als sie daran dachte wie viel das wohl gekostet hatte). Aber ein Geschenk war noch über.

„Von wem das wohl ist?", wunderte sich Harriet, „Das steht kein Name drauf." Es war ein Umhang und ein Zettel war dabei. „Dein Vater hat das in meiner Obhut zurückgelassen bevor er starb. Es ist an der Zeit, dass du ihn erhältst. Setze ihn gut ein. Fröhliche Weihnachten."

Harriet blinzelte verwundert und legte den Umhang um. Das nächste was sie mitbekam war Rons erschrockener Schrei. „Harry! Dein Körper!" _Was hat der denn jetzt für Anfälle? _Dann sah sie, dass ihr Körper tatsächlich verschwunden war. „Das ist ein Tarnumhang!", erkannte Harriet staunend und zog ihn wieder aus. Wer ihn ihr wohl geschickt hatte?

Ron bestand darauf Fred und George mit dem Umhang zu erschrecken, und es gelang ihm tatsächlich Harriet zu überreden. Sie überraschten die Brüder im Gang vor dem Festsaal, was zu einer ziemlich komischen Szene führte. Allerdings schrieen die Zwillinge ein wenig zu laut vor Schreck. Snape kam besorgt angerannt (Konnte es wirklich sein, dass er besorgt war?) und fragte wütend: „Was ist los?"

Harriet enttarnte sich und Ron und meinte zerknirscht: „Tut mir leid, Professor. Wir wollten nur mein Weihnachtsgeschenk ausprobieren..." Snape musterte sie und den Umhang kalt und zog sie zur Seite. „Dieser Umhang, Potter, ist kein Kinderspielzeug. Ich kann mich doch darauf verlassen, dass Sie ihn nicht für irgendwelche Streiche oder andere Dummheiten einsetzten werden, oder?", vergewisserte sich der Tränkemeister. Harriet sah ihn treuherzig an. „Natürlich, Professor", versprach sie und meinte es in diesem Moment sogar ernst. Snape schien zufrieden und Ron zog eine Grimasse kaum, dass er weg war. „So ein Spielverderber", meinte er und Harriet nickte.

An diesem Tag wurde mit einem großen Büffet gefeiert, und Harriet aß soviel, dass ihr schlecht wurde und sie sich schwor nie wieder in ihrem Leben auch nur einen Bissen zu essen. Sie konnte vor lauter Übelkeit nicht schlafen, und dann hörte sie auch noch merkwürdige Geräusche. Sie ähnelten denen der ersten Nacht, waren diesmal aber im Schloss, das war sich Harriet sicher. Sie drückte den Umhang ihres Vaters an sich und dachte nach. Natürlich war sie beunruhigt, aber was wenn das merkwürdige Geräusch nur Professor Dumbledores Schnarchen war? Das wäre ihr doch zu peinlich.

Also legte sie ihren Umhang um und schlich davon (Und wunderte sich, wie schnell sie ihr Versprechen gegenüber Professor Snape gebrochen hatte). Sie nahm nur ihren Zauberstab und den Hogwartsplan mit.

Harriet folgte dem Geräusch, was gar nicht so leicht war. _Professor Snape würde das hier sicherlich der Kategorie „andere Dummheiten" zuordnen, und er hätte recht._

Nach dem sie schier endlos herumgeirrt war, hörte sie ein anderes Geräusch, eines was fast wie ein Schnarchen klang. _Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich hier im rechten Flügel des verbotenen Flurs bin. Toll, echt toll. _Sie folgte den Schnarchgeräuschen, öffnete eine Tür und schrie auf. In den Raum lag ein riesiges dreiköpfiges Wesen, das sofort auffuhr als es den Schrei hörte. Harriet stolperte zurück, unterdrückte einen weiteren Schrei, warf die Tür zu und rannte was das Zeug hielt. Sie wusste nicht wohin und es war ihr auch egal. Dumbledore hatte also nicht übertrieben, als er von einem gewaltsamen Tod gesprochen hatte!

Als sie endlich zu rennen aufhörte war sie schon wieder in einem Raum indem sie nicht sein sollte. Allerdings befand sich hier kein Monster, sondern nur ein Spiegel. Harriet legte ihren Umhang ab und ging näher heran. Den Spiegel zierte eine Innschrift: _Erised stra ehrub oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

Harriet blickte in den Spiegel und sah zu ihrem erstaunen nicht ihr eigenes Spiegelbild, sondern zwei Gestalten. Eine sehr schöne Frau mit dunkelrotem Haar und strahlend grünen Augen, die sie anlächelte und zugleich weinte. Neben ihr stand ein großer dünner Mann, der diese umarmte. Sein Haar war so schwarz und widerspenstig wie Harriets und er trug eine Brille, hinter Harriet ihre eigenen Augen anfunkelten. („Du siehst deiner Mutter ziemlich ähnlich, aber die Augen und die Haare, die sind die von deinem Vater", hatte Hagrid gesagt).

Harriet ging noch näher heran. Sie zitterte. „Mami? Daddy? Seid ihr das?", hauchte sie kraftlos. Ein Lächeln war die einzige Antwort.

Harriet wusste nicht wie lange sie da stand und einfach nur schmerzerfüllt in den Spiegel starrte. Ihre Eltern winkten ihr zu und lächelten sie an, als könnten sie sie wirklich sehen. Harriet wusste nicht, wann sie zu weinen begonnen hatte, oder wie spät es war. Ihr war alles egal. Sie war bei ihren Eltern. Jetzt.

Dann trat plötzlich jemand hinter sie. „Hier steckst du also", meinte eine Stimme. Harriet fuhr herum und starrte Dumbledore an. „Sir! Sir, da sind meine Eltern! Aber, das sind sie nicht wirklich, nicht wahr? Sie können nicht wirklich da sein", sagte sie mit brüchiger Stimme.

Dumbledore sah sie mitleidig an. „Dies ist der Spiegel of Erised. Er zeigt uns unseren größten Wunsch, der am tiefsten in unseren Herzen verborgen ist", erklärte er. „Ich verstehe..." Harriet starrte ihre Eltern an. „Er wird von hier weg geschafft werden, Harriet. Und ich würde dich bitten nicht nach im zu suchen. Er ist gefährlich. Viele Menschen haben ihr Leben verbraucht indem sie einfach nur davor standen und hineinstarrten. Manche wurden verrückt, nicht wissend ob das was sie sahen wahr oder überhaupt möglich ist. Das Leben besteht nicht nur aus Träumen allein, Harriet, vergiss das nicht", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „Und nun solltest du zu deinen Freunden zurückkehren. Der junge Mr. Weasley macht sich schon Sorgen."

_Reviews?_


	13. Chapter 13

13. Sorgen und Geheimnisse

Ron machte sich mehr Sorgen um das dreiköpfige Monster als um den Spiegel. Harriet beruhigte ihn. „Das Vieh sah eher aus wie ein Hund, hat mich an Cerberus erinnert. Und ich glaube er war angebunden. Er bewacht irgendetwas", meinte sie. _Und ich kann mir auch schon vorstellen was das ist. Das geheime Ding, das Hagrid aus Gringotts geholt hat. Sobald Hermine wieder da ist, werden wir ihn ausquetschen._

Unterdessen hatte sie Alpträume. Sie sah wie ihre Eltern in einem grünen Licht verschwanden. Wieder und wieder. Und die unheimlichen Geräusche hörte sie auch noch immer. Dann kehrten endlich Hermine und die anderen aus den Ferien zurück, und waren etwas erstaunt über Harriets Angewohnheit im Aufenthaltsraum zu schlafen. Und von merkwürdigen Geräuschen wollten sie auch nichts hören.

Zum Thema Quidditch gab es auch keine guten Nachrichten. Ihr nächstes Spiel war gegen Hufflepuff. Oliver hatte der Ehrgeiz gepackt (Die Zwillinge waren der Meinung er wäre zum Fanatiker mutiert), er trainierte pausenlos bei jedem Wetter. Und dann kam auch noch die Hiobsbotschaft, dass Professor Snape bei dem Match den Schiedsrichter machen würde.

„Er wird nicht fair sein: Nicht wenn wir Slytherin punktemäßig überholen!", behauptete Fred. Ron hatte ganz andere Sorgen: „Wenn er dich wirklich umbringen will, ist das die perfekte Gelegenheit für ihn", meinte er besorgt an Harriet gewandt. Hermine nickte ernst. „Du solltest nicht spielen", stellte sie fest, „Gib vor dir den Fuß gebrochen zu haben." „Oder brich ihn dir wirklich", ergänzte Ron hilfreich. Harriet schüttelte den Kopf. „Das geht nicht", erklärte sie, „Ich kann Oliver und das Team nicht im Stich lassen." Ein ziemlicher Mist war das Ganze.

Um sich abzulenken beschloss Harriet Hagrid auszuhorchen. Sie besuchte den Wildhüter gemeinsam mit Hermine und Ron, und stellte den riesenhaften Mann eine Falle. „Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich des Nachts immer merkwürdige Geräusche höre", begann sie, „Ich glaube, das Schloss ist nicht sicher." „Unsinn. Die Geräusche die du hörst kommen sicher aus dem verbotenen Wald", protestierte Hagrid sofort. „Oder von einem riesigen menschenfressenden dreiköpfigen Hund", entgegnete Harriet ruhig. „Fluffy frisst keine Menschen", behauptete Hagrid sofort, ohne nachzudenken. „Hah!", triumphierte Harriet.

„Fluffy", wiederholte Ron ungläubig, „Das Ding hat einen Namen!" Hagrid sah die drei elend an. „Das hätte ich jetzt nicht sagen sollen", seufzte er, „Woher wisst ihr überhaupt von Fluffy?" „Ich hab ihn gesehen", gab Harriet unumwunden zu. „Er bewacht irgendetwas, nicht wahr?", fragte Hermine. Hagrid sah sie streng an. „Schluss jetzt. Ihr wisst schon zuviel. Ihr solltet jetzt gehen.", befand er und deutete auf die Türe. „Was hast du damals aus Gringotts geholt, Hagrid?" Harriet ließ nicht locker. „Auf Wiedersehen, Harry." „Aber..." Und schon standen sie vor Hagrids Tür.

„Toll, und was hat uns das jetzt gebracht?", maulte Ron und stöhnte laut, als Malfoy in der Begleitung von seinen beide Gorillas, Crabbe und Goyle (die Harriet im Geheimen _die Krabbe und den Hornochsen_ getauft hatte), vorbei kam.

„Weißt du, Potter", meinte Malfoy, „Wenn du deine ganze Zeit in der Gesellschaft von Leuten wie den Weasleys, dem Wildhütern und..."(er blickte Hermine angewidert an)" Typen von ihrer Sorte verbringst, dann wundert es mich gar nicht, dass du in sämtlichen Fächern versagst. Schlechte Schwingungen greifen über." Harriet seufzte. „Dann solltest du besser aufpassen", meinte sie mit Blick auf Crabbe und Goyel, „Sonst wachst du eines Morgens auf und kannst nicht mehr bis drei zählen." Malfoy grinste spöttisch. „Fall morgen nicht vom Besen, Potter" erwiderte er nur und zog samt Begleitung ab. Soviel zum Thema Ablenkung.

Vor dem Spiel nahm Oliver Harriet noch kurz zur Seite. „Versuch es schnell zu beenden, dann kann Snape uns nicht allzu viele Punkte abziehen", bat er. Harriet nickte. Sie hatte vor sich an diesen Plan zu halten.

Unter den Zusehern befand sich dieses Mal sogar Dumbledore. Professor Snape sah zum Fürchten aus, und Harriet war ganz schlecht vor Aufregung. „Nur die Ruhe. Du machst das schon", flüsterte ihr Angelina im vorbei fliegen zu. „He, Kleine! Viel Glück!", rief ihr gleich darauf der extrem gut aussehende Hufflepuff-Sucher zu. _Oh, wow. Wer ist das denn? _Harriet versuchte sich an seinen Namen zu erinnern, aber das Spiel ging schon los.

Gerade als Alicia das erste Tor geschossen hatte, fiel Harriet ein goldenes Glitzern auf. Sie vergewisserte sich mit einem kurzen Blick, dass der gutaussehende Hufflepuff Sucher ihr keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und ging in den Senkflug, schoss unter Snape durch und präsentierte voll Stolz den Snatch. Snape starrte sie mit einer Mischung auf Faszination und Unglauben an, und da war er nicht der einzige.

Keiner konnte sich erinnern, dass ein Spiel jemals so schnell beendet worden war. Harriet sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie sich Hermine und Parvati um den Hals fielen, und Ron vom Boden her auftauchte und jubelte und gleich darauf wieder aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwand (Prügelte er sich etwa?). Dumbledore lächelte stolz, doch mehr konnte Harriet nicht erkennen, weil ihr ihr Team jubelnd um den Hals fiel.

Harriet war glücklich und gedankenverloren auf den Weg zurück zum Gryffindorturm als sie (nachdem sie sich schon wieder verirrt hatte), sah wie Professor Snape schnellen Schrittes den verbotenen Wald betrat. Neugierig geworden (und nicht daran denkend, dass sie ihre Neugier das letzte Mal fast direkt in Fluffys Maul geführt hätte) folgte sie ihm. Er traf sich mit Professor Quirrell. Der war noch blasser und ängstlicher als sonst.

„..v-verstehe n-noch immer nicht warum du dich hier und nicht wo-woanders treffen wolltest, S-Severus..."

„Oh, ich dachte wir wollten unsere Unterhaltung privat führen. Ich meine, die Schüler sollten nach Möglichkeit überhaupt nichts vom Stein der Weisen wissen, nicht wahr?"

(Harriet wünschte sich ihren Unsichtbarkeitsumhang herbei).

„Hast du schon herausgefunden wie man an Hagrids Biest vorbeikommt?", erkundigte sich Snape in einen bedrohlichen Tonfall. (_Fluffy!_, dachte Harriet erschrocken.)

„A-Aber, Severus, ich..", protestierte Quirrell und in diesem Moment tat er Harriet wirklich leid.

„Du willst mich doch nicht zum Feind haben, oder Quirrell?"

An dieser Stelle hielt es Harriet nicht mehr aus, und schlich zurück zur Schule. So leise und so schnell sie konnte. Sie hörte noch wie Quirrell: „I-Ich w-weiß nicht wovon du..." murmelte und Snape ihn barsch mit den Worten „Du weißt genau wovon ich spreche" unterbrach und dann nichts mehr.

Harriets Gedanken rasten. Am meisten missfiel ihr die Tatsache, dass Ron und Hermine offenbar recht gehabt hatten und Professor Snape tatsächlich der Böse war. Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass das nicht stimmen konnte, aber es hatte sich verdammt danach angehört, dass Snape Quirrell erpresste um an Fluffy vorbeizukommen. _Der den Stein der Weisen bewacht. Was immer das ist._ Andrerseits hatte Harriet nur einen Teil des Gesprächs mitbekommen. Vielleicht war alles ganz anders. Zu aller erst, beschloss sie, würde sie herausfinden, was dieser Stein der Weisen eigentlich war.

_Reviews?_


	14. Chapter 14

14. Norbert

Harriet berichtete Ron und Hermine nur, dass sich Snape und Quirrell über Fluffy und den Stein der Weisen unterhalten hatten, und dass einer der beiden (oder beide zusammen) den Stein stehlen wollten. Hermine und Ron verdächtigten natürlich Snape. Harriet hatte gehofft, dass Hermine, die eine fürchterliche Leseratte war, vielleicht irgendetwas über den Stein der Weisen wusste und ihre Freundin enttäuschte sie nicht.

„Der Stein der Weisen ist in der Lage jedes Metall in Gold zu verwandeln und produziert außerdem das Elixier des Lebens, was dem der es trinkt unsterblich macht. Zur Zeit befindet sich der Stein im Besitz von...Nicolas Flamel, der inzwischen 665 Jahre alt ist. Seine Frau Perenelle ist 658 Jahre alt", erinnerte sie sich.

„Und so was merkst du dir?", wundert sich Ron, worauf hin Hermine eine Grimasse zog. Harriet dachte nach. „Mister Flamel muss Dumbledore gebeten haben den Stein für ihn zu verstecken", meinte sie, „Und Hogwarts ist ja angeblich der sicherste Platz überhaupt. Und keiner konnte wissen, dass ein korrupter Lehrer den Stein für sich selbst wollen würde..."

„Snape ist eben fies", kommentierte Ron. „Wir können nicht sicher sein, dass es Snape ist", erinnerte ihn Harriet, „Aber jemand ist definitiv hinter den Stein her. Und wir müssen herausfinden wer es ist und ihn aufhalten." Ihre beiden Freunde nickten zustimmend.

Aber zuerst wurden die Abschlussprüfungen ein dringlicheres Problem. Obwohl Ron argumentierte die Prüfungen seien noch lange hin, waren die Lehrer offenbar nicht dieser Meinung und schütteten sie mit Hausaufgaben zu. Die Osterferien verbrachten die Freunde lernend in der Bibliothek. Harriet war sogar zu müde um auf Malfoys übliche Stichelein einzugehen, während Parvati glatt in Tränen ausbrach als Lavender ihr gegenüber die Zaubertänke-Prüfung erwähnte.

Als Harriet, Hermine und Ron das nächste Mal aufbrachen um Hagrid zu Besuchen erwartete sie eine Überraschung. Zuerst versuchten sie Hagrid auszuhorchen, ob der Stein nur von Fluffy oder auch von anderen Wächtern bewacht wurde (und erfuhren zu Harriets Schrecken, dass einige Lehrer, unter ihnen auch Snape und Quirrell Schutzzauber angewandt hatten).

Doch dann entdeckten sie ein riesiges Ei in der Hütte, und Bücher über Drachen. Hagrid hatte ein Drachenei in seiner Hütte. Der Besitz von Drachen war in England allerdings illegal, wie Ron flüsternd erklärte. „Wo hast du das denn her?", wunderte sich Harriet. „Gewonnen", erklärte Hagrid, „In einem Kartenspiel mit einem Fremden. Er war allerdings ziemlich froh es los zu werden, um die Wahrheit zu sagen."

„Und was machst du, wenn es schlüpft?", fragte Hermine besorgt. „Ich hab viel gelesen", meinte Hagrid und deutete auf die Bücher, „Das ist ein überaus seltener Drache, ein Norwegischer Stachelrücken. Und er wird hier bei mir leben." _Toll, er will einen Drachen in einer Hütte aufziehen. Warum muss ich nur immer merkwürdige Außenseiter als Freunde gewinnen? Gibt es denn keine normalen Menschen auf dieser Welt mehr?_

Hagrid ließ sich die Drachenidee nicht ausreden. Wenige Tage später erhielt Harriet eine Eule von Hagrid „Es schlüpft!"

Zu dritt setzten sie sich ab und schlichen heimlich zu Hagrids Hütte. Dort sahen sie dem Drachen beim Schlüpfen zu. Der kleine Drache war schwarz, hatte Hörner und orange Augen. „Ist er nicht süß!", entfuhr es Harriet. „Ist er nicht wunderschön!", rief Hagrid zur selben Zeit bewundernd. Hermine und Ron sahen sie an als hätten sie den Verstand verloren.

Hagrid spielte mit dem Drachen herum. „Seht ihn euch an, er weiß er seine Mammi ist", meinte der Riese verzückt. „Äh, Hagrid wie groß werden norwegische Stachelrücken eigentlich?", erkundigte sich Hermine vorsichtig. Hagrid wollte gerade antworten, doch dann wurde er sehr bleich und starrte auf das Fenster hinter Hermine. Harriet fuhr herum und sah gerade noch wie Malfoy sich umwandte und zur Schule zurück stürmte. Er hatte den Drachen gesehen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir einfach mit ihm sprechen", schlug Harriet vor. „Ja, und Malfoy wird sicher auf uns hören, wenn wir ihn bitten es geheim zu halten, einfach nur weil er und ja so gut leiden kann", entgegnete Ron trocken.

Harriet seufzte. Der rothaarige Junge hatte ja Recht, aber Hagrid wollte einfach nicht hören. Er hatte schon immer einen Drachen haben wollen und war in den kleinen Stachelrücken, den er Norbert genannt hatte, vollkommen vernarrt. (Wie Ron es undiplomatisch ausdrückte: „Er hat seinen Verstand verloren.") Er war nicht bereit Norbert gehen zu lassen, solange er ihn nicht in sicheren Händen wusste.

Erstaunlicher Weise hatte Malfoy sich bis jetzt noch an keinen Lehrer gewandt, aber Harriet ging davon aus, dass er nur auf den richtigen Moment wartete. Und sie wollte nicht riskieren, dass Hagrid das Schulgelände verlassen musste.

Dann kam ihr die rettende Idee. Ron war gerade im Speisesaal und verdrückte gemeinsam mit Seamus, Dean und Neville Deans Geburtstagskuchen. „RON!" Ron erstickte vor Schreck fast an einem Stück. „Nimm dir auch wasch, Harry", mampfte Dean freundlich. Harriet angelte sich ein Stück Kuchen und erklärte Ron mit gesenkter Stimme: „Dein Bruder Charlie." Ron blickte sie verständnislos an. „Was ist mit ihm?" „Er studiert doch Drachen…" „Ja, und was...oh...oh. Borgst du mir Hedwig? Ich muss dringend einen Brief schreiben."

Charlie war begeistert von der Aussicht einen norwegischen Stachelrücken zu bekommen, aber auch besorgt. Norbert sollte in aller Heimlichkeit an ein paar Freunde von ihm, die sich bald aufmachen wollten um ihn zu besuchen, übergeben werden, und zwar Samstag um Mitternacht im größten Turm von Hogwarts. Kein Problem für die drei Verschwörer, immerhin hatten sie einen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang.

Hagrid konnte den Gedanken von Norbert Abschied zu nehmen kaum ertragen. Harriet versuchte ihn zu trösten: „Weißt du, dort wird es ihm gut gehen. Dort sind ganz viele andere Drachen", meinte sie. _Immer vorausgesetzt Charlies Freunde werden nicht an der Grenze erwischt._

In der entscheidenden Nacht ging dann zuerst einmal alles glatt. Norbert wurde problemlos von Hagrids Hütte in den höchsten Turm geschmuggelt und dort an Charlies Freunde übergeben. Dann machten sie sich auf den Rückweg. Und wurden prompt von Filch erwischt. In ihrer Aufregung hatten sie den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang im Turm vergessen.

_Reviews?_


	15. Chapter 15

15. Der verbotene Wald

Professor McGonagall sah ernst von Ron zu Harriet und von Harriet zu Hermine und wieder zu Ron. „Ich bin schwer enttäuscht von Ihnen. Allen drein. Es gibt keine Entschuldigung dafür mitten in der Nacht durch die Gemäuer von Hogwarts zu schleichen. Besonders zu so gefährlichen Zeiten", sagte sie traurig. Ron wollte etwas sagen, doch Harriet verpasste ihn mit dem Ellenbogen einen Stoß in die Rippen. „Sie werden Strafarbeiten durchführen, und jedem werden vierzig Punkte abgezogen", schloss die Lehrerin.

„VIERZIG!" Ron keuchte auf. Hermine wurde blass, und Harriet schluckte hart. Damit würden sie sich bei ihren Mitschülern nicht gerade beliebt machen. Sie hatten in einer Nacht 120 Punkte verloren.

Lavender und Parvati waren erstaunt und enttäuscht. „Und ihr wollt uns sicher nicht einmal sagen was ihr getrieben habt", meinte Lavender anklagend. „Aber..." „Jetzt wird Slytherin den Hauspokal gewinnen", erklärte Parvati betrübt. Auch Neville, Seamus und Dean waren nicht verständnisvoller.

Malfoy zog sie später leise spottend zur Seite. „Der Drache ist wohl weg, was Potter? Nun, ich gebe zu es hätte nicht besser laufen können. Danke, dass du uns gewinnen hilfst", zischte er. Harriet sah ihn nur trotzig an und zog sich in ihre Schmollecke zurück. Niedergeschlagen bot sie Oliver an, das Quidditch Team zu verlassen. „Bist du irre! Nichts da! Das kann jedem passieren. Nur erwischen lassen sollte man sich nicht", meinte er streng und schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Wenn wir den Quidditch-Pokal holen brauchen wir den Hauspokal nicht."

Aber dadurch fühlte sich Harriet auch nicht besser. Die seltsamen Geräusche gingen wieder los. Und dann erfuhren sie auch noch was ihre Strafarbeit sein würde: Arbeit bei Filch. Filch, so wusste Harriet, hätte es liebend gern gesehen, wenn archaische Methoden der Bestrafung, die mit Ketten und Peitschen zusammenhingen, wieder eingeführt werden würden.

Zu ihrer Erleichterung sollten sie aber mit Hagrid in den Wald gehen. Hagrid sah sie mitleidig und schuldbewusst an und führte sie dann in der Begleitung von Fang mitten in den verbotenen Wald hinein. Harriet klammerte sich an Fangs Leine fest und gab vor keine Angst zu haben. „Euch kann nichts passieren, solange ihr auf dem markierten Wegen bei mir oder Fang bleibt", beruhigte sie Hagrid. Dann deutete er auf eine silberne Flüssigkeit. „Da. Das ist Einhornblut. Wir müssen das verletzte Tier finden. Wir sollten uns aufteilen. Wenn jemand in Schwierigkeiten gerät soll er ein rotes Signal aussenden."

„WAS!"; Rons Stimme überschlug sich fast. „Moment mal. Willst du mir erzählen, dass es Einhörner wirklich gibt?", wandte Harriet ein. Hagrid nickte. „Aber ja." „Irre", diesmal klang es aber selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren nicht so begeistert wie sonst. „Also gut, ich schlage vor Harry geht mit mir und..." Harriet sah Rons ängstlichen Blick. „Nimm du Ron mit Hagrid. Hermine und ich nehmen Fang", meinte sie großmütig und bereute es im selben Augenblick auch schon wieder. „Sicher?" „Aber ja", behauptete sie mutig.

Ängstlich machte sie und Hermine sich dann Hand in Hand auf den Weg. Der einzige der noch mehr Angst zu haben schien als die beiden war Fang. Dann sahen sie es. Ein Einhorn, eindeutig. Eine vermummte Gestalt stand davor und trank sein Blut, dann sie sprang auf und rannte davon. Harriet lief zu dem verletzten Einhorn. Es bot einen grausamen Anblick, das Tier lag eindeutig im Sterben. Es sah Harriet mit glasigen Augen an. „W-wwer tut so was?", hauchte Harriet unter Tränen und wagte es nicht das majestätische Tier zu berühren. „Harry", hauchte Hermine hinter ihr. „Hol, Hagrid", murmelte Harriet. „Aber Harry, hinter dir!", krächzte Hermine.

Harriet fuhr herum und starrte in die Augen eines Wesens halb Pferd, halb Mann. _Ein Zentaure._ „Äh, hallo", sagte Harriet, da ihr nichts Besseres einfiel. Der Zentaure sah sie an. „Trauerst du um das Einhorn, Mensch?", fragte er. Harriet nickte. „Ich bin Firenze", stellte sich der Zentaure vor, „Und du bist das Potter-Mädchen, nicht wahr?" „Ja, ich bin Harriet Potter."

Schweigen kehrte ein. „Ihr solltet nicht hier sein", meinte der Zentaure mit Blick auf Hermine, „Der Wald ist gefährlich." „Ähm, Mr. Firenze, wisst Ihr was dem Einhorn das hier angetan hat?", erkundigte sich Harriet schüchtern. Der Zentaure sah sie nachdenklich an. „Wisst Ihr wofür Einhornblut verwendet wird, Harriet Potter?", fragte er dann. Harriet schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich- ich nahm an es ist verboten ein Einhorn zu töten", murmelte sie unsicher.

„Es ist eine Abscheulichkeit", bestätigte Firenze, „Nur wer nichts zu verlieren und alles zu gewinnen hat, würde so ein Verbrechen begehen. Das Blut eines Einhorns erhält einem am Leben, selbst wenn man nur einen Schritt vom Tode entfernt ist, doch es fordert einen furchtbaren Preis. Wer etwas so reines und wehrloses tötet, ist selbst zu einem Halbleben verbannt, einem verfluchten, sobald das Blut die Lippen berührt." Irgendwo in Harriets Hinterkopf schrillte die Alarmglocke.

„Aber, wer würde...", überlegte sie, doch Firenze unterbrach sie. „Wisst Ihr was zur Zeit in Eurer Schule versteckt wird?", erkundigte er sich sanft. „Der Stein der Weisen! Natürlich, das Einhornblut kann einem am Leben erhalten, aber nicht zurückbringen!", entfuhr es Harriet. „Fällt Ihnen jemand ein, der schon seit Jahren darauf wartet mit alter Stärke zurück zu kehren?" („Manche glauben er ist tot. Aber das glaube ich nicht. Er ist noch immer irgendwo dort draußen und leckt seine Wunden..", hatte Hagrid ihr damals erzählt).

„Ihr meint es ist Lord Volde..." Hermine gab einen erschrockenen Schrei von sich, und Harriet biss sich auf die Lippen. In diesem Moment erschienen Hagrid und Ron. „Nun, seid Ihr wieder in Sicherheit, Harriet Potter. Ich muss gehen", verabschiedete sich Firenze und nickte Hagrid im Vorbeitraben zu, während Ron ihn mit offenen Mund anstarrte.

Kaum, dass Hagrid sie wieder bei Filch abgeliefert hatte und der sie in den Gryffindorturm gebracht hatte wandte Harriet sich aufgeregt an Ron. „Wir haben uns die ganze Zeit geirrt. Wer auch immer den Stein will, will ihn nicht für sich selbst. Er will ihn für Lord Voldemort!" Ron gab einen erschrockenen Laut von sich. „Sag seinen Namen nicht", zischte er.

Hermine sah sehr besorgt aus. „Ich kann kaum glauben, dass einer unsere Lehrer mit diesem...ihr wisst schon...zusammenarbeiten soll", murmelte sie, „Das traue ich weder Snape noch Quirrell zu..." „Aber einer von beiden muss es sein!" „Ich wette es ist Snape", meinte Ron und schauderte. Sie verabschiedeten sich und kehrten in ihre Schlafsäle zurück. Auf ihrem Bett fand Harriet ihren Umhang mit einer Nachricht: „Für den Notfall."

_Reviews?_


	16. Chapter 16

16. Durch die Falltür hindurch

Harriet war es noch niemals in ihren Leben so schlecht gegangen. Sie rechnete jeden Moment mit einem Angriff von Lord Voldemort und sehnte ihn fast schon herbei angesichts der andauernden Prüfungen. Außerdem tat ihre Narbe weh. So stark wie noch niemals zuvor. Fast so als wäre Voldemort überall um sie herum.

Die Schüler meisterten ihre Prüfungen so gut sie konnten. Nur Hermine war, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, mit sich selbst unzufrieden. Zaubertränke hatte Harriet im Vorfeld viel Kopfzerbrechen bereitet, doch Verwandlung stellte sich als die schlimmere Prüfung heraus. Im Nachhinein konnte Harriet nicht mehr sagen, wie sie durch alle Prüfungen durch gekommen war.

Ständig versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen. Dass der Stein sicher wäre, solange Dumbledore in Hogwarts war. Dass Hagrid niemals irgendjemanden erzählen würde wie man an Fluffy vorbeikam. Dass...und dann überkam es sie.

Sie sah Hermine und Ron erschrocken an. „Ist es nicht merkwürdig, dass Hagrid schon immer einen Drachen haben wollte und plötzlich kommt ein völlig Fremder des Weges und hat zufällig ein Drachenei dabei?" Ihre Freunde starrten sie an und dann rannten sie alle so schnell sie konnten zu Hagrids Hütte.

„Hallo, Kinder. Habt ihr alle Prüfungen gut überstanden?", begrüßte Hagrid sie grinsend. „Hagrid", fiel ihm Harriet sofort ins Wort, „Der Fremde von dem du Norbert hast, wie hat der ausgesehen?" Hagrid dachte nach. „Keine Ahnung. Er hat seinen Umhang nicht abgenommen. Aber das ist nichts ungewöhnliches, wisst ihr", meinte er dann. _Das heißt es hätte jeder sein können._

„Worüber habt ihr geredet, Hagrid? Ist Hogwarts im Gespräch vorgekommen?" „Kann sein. Wir haben über viel geredet. Er hat mir dauernd meine Drinks bezahlt. Ja, wir haben über Drachen geredet und das Ei. Und ich hab ihm gesagt, dass nach Fluffy ein Drache kein Problem für mich sein sollte..." Hermine stöhnte. „Und war er an Fluffy interessiert?", erkundigte sie sich. Hagrid lachte. „Na, wer wäre das nicht? Ein dreiköpfiger Hund ist nicht gerade etwas alltägliches. Aber ich hab ihn gesagt, der Trick mit Fluffy ist, der Trick bei Fluffy ist Musik, denn wenn er Musik hört dann...Oh, das hätte ich euch nicht sagen sollen. Wohin geht ihr?"

Harriet, Hermine und Ron stürmten zurück zur Schule. „Wir müssen zu Dumbledore!" Professor McGonagall hielt sie auf. „Wohin so schnell?", fragte sie streng. „Wir müssen zum Direktor. Auf der Stelle", keuchte Harriet. „Professor Dumbledore ist vor zehn Minuten nach London aufgebrochen", erklärte McGonagall ruhig. „Er ist weg! Jetzt!", entsetzte sich Ron. _Das muss ein Alptraum sein._

„Professor, es geht um den Stein der Weisen", sprudelte Hermine los, „Jemand will ihn stehlen und..." „Sie sollten gar nichts über den Stein wissen", fuhr McGonagall dazwischen, „Aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass er vollkommen sicher ist." „Aber ..." „Glauben Sie mir. Ich weiß wovon ich spreche." Mit diesen Worten spazierte die Hexe davon. Harriet sah ihr niedergeschmettert nach. Waren sie so unglaubwürdig nur weil sie erst 11 waren? „Wenn Dumbledore weg ist, dann kann Sn...Professor Snape!"

Ron starrte den Zaubertränkelehrer beunruhigt an. „Guten Tag. Schüler sollten bei so schönem Wetter nicht drinnen herum hängen und...tuscheln. Man könnte sonst noch meinen ihr brütet etwas aus", sagte dieser freundlich. Harriet beschloss auf ihr Gefühl zu vertrauen. „Professor, es gibt ein Problem. Fluffy..." Weiter kam sie nicht, weil Ron sie heftig getreten hatte. Ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen und sie presste ein: „Ich glaube mir wird schlecht, sollte nicht so schlingen" hervor und floh in Begleitung von Ron und Hermine vom Tatort.

„Du kannst es ihm doch nicht sagen! Er ist doch der Böse!", herrschte sie Ron an. „Und was wenn nicht?

Er könnte uns helfen!", entgegnete Harriet scharf. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ron hat Recht. Es ist zu riskant", meinte sie bestimmt. Harriet seufzte und rieb sich das Schienbein. Das konnte ja was werden.

Sie sandte Hedwig an Dumbledore wusste, aber dass er die Nachricht nicht schnell genug erhalten würde.

Als sie sich in dieser Nacht aus dem Gryffindorturm schleichen wollten, erwartete sie eine nicht unbedingt angenehme Überraschung in der Form von Neville. „Was macht ihr?", wollte er wissen und blickte die drei anderen streng an. „Gar nichts", behauptete Ron sofort. Harriet nickte gläubig. „Ihr schleicht euch doch wieder raus. Aber das kann ich nicht zulassen, ich will nicht, dass Gryffindor noch mehr Punkte verliert", meinte Neville und funkelte sie trotzig an. Harriet geriet in Panik. Sie hatten keine Zeit für so etwas. Zu ihrer Überraschung, zog Hermine ihren Zauberstab und meinte: „Neville, das tut mir wirklich sehr leid. _Petrificus Totalus!"_

Neville fiel erstarrt um. Der totale Lähmzauber. „Das tut mir so leid, Neville. Aber wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für dich. Später wirst du alles verstehen", erklärte Harriet den erstarrten Jungen und machten den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang bereit. _Immer vorausgesetzt unsere Atome werden nicht in alle Winde verstreut._

Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Fluffy.

Fluffy schlief selig, während eine verzauberte Harfe Melodien spielte und die Falltüre, die der Hund wohl bewachen sollte speerangelweit offen stand. _Dort unten muss der Stein sein. _Hermine und Ron starrten Fluffy angsterfüllt an und Harriet erinnerte sich, dass die beiden den dreiköpfigen Hund ja noch nie zuvor gesehen hatten. Sie deutete ihnen sich zu beeilen und leise zu sein, da sie nicht riskieren wollte, dass Fluffy erwachte. Trotz Hagrids Versicherung, er würde keine Menschen fressen, wollte sie nicht riskieren ein Bein oder einen Arm zu verlieren, nur weil sie Lord Voldemorts Rückkehr verhindern hatte wollen.

Plötzlich hörte die Harfe zu spielen auf. Fluffy fuhr auf. Harriet fischte ihre Flöte heraus und begann sofort zu spielen. Das beruhigte den Hund wieder. Einer nach den anderen sprangen sie in das schwarze Nichts unter der Falltüre. Harriet immer noch spielend als Letzte.

Sie landeten auf einer riesigen Pflanze. Diese begann leider sofort damit sie mit ihren Lianen zu umwinkeln. Hermine hatte sich sofort befreit und sah voll Schrecken zu, wie die riesige Pflanze Ron und Harriet immer enger umschling. „Das ist eine Teufelsschlinge", stellte sie fest, „Professor Sprout hat sie im Unterricht behandelt." Das war gut möglich, aber im Augenblick war das Harriet ziemlich egal, da sie sich sowieso nicht daran erinnern konnte. „Sie mag Dunkelheit und Kälte", überlegte Hermine. „Beeil dich!", schrie Ron. „Feuer-Zauberstab", keuchte Harriet hilfreich. „Ach ja!", Hermine zog strahlend ihren Zauberstab. Sie murmelte irgendetwas und sandte Feuerbälle auf die Pflanze, woraufhin diese sie los ließ.

„Gut, dass du im Unterricht aufgepasst hast, Hermine", meinte Harriet erleichtert.

Vorsichtig aneinander gepresst durchschritten die drei jungen Hogwartsschüler das unterirdische Labyrinth, das sich vor ihnen auftat.

Schließlich erreichten sie einen Raum mit tausend Vögeln, nein Schlüsseln mit Flügeln, in sich. Und einer verschlossenen Tür am anderen Ende. Ein Besen schwebte bereitwillig in der Luft, als würde er nur darauf warten von Harriet benutzt zu werden. „Das ist zu leicht", murmelte sie und sah sich unsicher um. „Wir brauchen einen großen altmodischen, vermutlich in Silber", erklärte Hermine, die gerade das Türschloss untersuchte. „Okay." Harriet nickte und schwang sich auf den Besen. Sobald sie in der Luft war entwickelten die Schlüssel ein Eigenleben, und waren nicht sehr erpicht drauf gefangen zu werden. Dann erblickte die junge Hexe den Schlüssel nach dem sie gesucht hatte. „Du entkommst mir nicht", prophezeite sie und zischte auf ihn los. _Verdammt, ich bin die jüngste Sucherin seit einem Jahrhundert. Wenn ich es nicht schaffe ihn zu kriegen, wer dann? _Und dann hatte sie ihn.

Sie sperrten die Türe so schnell sie konnten auf und rannten in den nächsten Raum. Vor ihnen tat sich ein riesiges Schachbrett auf. „Wundervoll", kommentierte Harriet. Riesige Schachfiguren starrten bedrohlich zu ihnen herüber.

„Sieht so aus, als würden wir Schach spielen müssen", meinte Ron und überlegte dann. „Hermine, du bist ein Turm. Harry, du übernimmst den Platz des Läufers. Ich selbst bin ein Springer", beschloss er. „Ron, du glaubst doch nicht, dass das genauso ist, wie Zauberschach, oder?", fragte Hermine besorgt. „Wieso, was ist mit Zauberschach?", erkundigte sich Harriet verwirrt, während Ron die Schultern zuckte. Bald fand sie es heraus, als sie erschrocken beobachtete wie die gegnerische Königin einen Springer zerschlug. „Ja, es ist genau wie Zauberschach", meinte Ron trocken.

Das Spiel ging voran und Ron gab den anderen Anweisungen. Dann wurde es langsam ernst. „Es gibt nur einen Weg dieses Spiel zu gewinnen und Snape aufzuhalten", sagte Ron langsam, „Ich muss mich opfern." „WAS!" „NEIN!" Hermine und Harriet schrieen gleichzeitig Proteste hinaus. „Das ist der einzige Weg", erklärte Ron, dann sah er seine Freundinnen scharf an. „Wollt ihr Snape aufhalten oder nicht!" Harriet schluckte hart. _Das ist nicht fair. _Ron straffte seine Schultern und baute sich vor der weißen Königin auf. Sie schlug ihn unbewegt mit ihrer Steinhand nieder. Noch war das Spiel nicht vorbei. Harriet tat den letzten Zug. „Schach matt", murmelte sie, „Ich weiß ja, warum ich Schach hasse." Hermine stürzte zu Ron. „Er lebt", verkündete sie mit brüchiger Stimme. „Wir müssen ihn zurücklassen", meinte Harriet und fühlte sich schrecklich als sie das sagte. „Ich weiß."

Sie sahen sich an und gingen weiter. Ihr Weg führte sie an einem riesigen toten Troll vorbei. „Also wenigstens keine zweite Runde Troll-Wrestling", kommentierte Harriet und fand es selbst nicht sehr lustig. Hermine nickte ihr zu und sie gingen weiter bis sie die letzte Prüfung erreichten. Snapes Test – ausgerechnet.

Kaum hatten sie den Raum betreten schoss hinter ihnen Feuer hoch. Sie waren gefangen.

„Toll." Mehr hatte Harriet nicht zu sagen. Snape hatte ein Rätsel vorbereitet. Sieben Flachen standen zur Auswahl. Zwei waren mit Wein gefüllt. Drei waren tödliche Tränke. Eine führte zurück durchs Feuer zu Ron. Und eine führte weiter. Man musste nur herausfinden welche was tat.

Harriet hatte keine Nerven für das Rätsel, doch Hermine machte sich schon daran es zu lösen. „Das ist sie", meinte sie dann, „Diese Flasche bringt uns weiter." Sie deutete auf die kleinste Flasche. Die Flüssigkeit darin reichte gerade noch für eine Person. Harriet dachte nach. „Welche bringt uns zurück?" Hermine deutete auf die Flasche, die am weitesten rechts stand. Harriet nickte und sah ihre Freundin an.

„Hermine, du trinkst das und gehst zurück zu Ron", beschloss sie, „Ich gehe alleine weiter."

„Aber, Harry!"

„Nein, ich pack das..."

„Was ist, wenn du weißt schon wer auch dort ist!"

Harriet zuckte die Schultern. „Ich hatte schon einmal Glück", meinte sie, dann sah sie ernst an.

„Hermine, du bist die allerbeste Freundin, die ich jemals hatte. Ohne dich, und ohne Ron, wäre ich nie soweit gekommen. Aber das hier muss ich alleine tun. Ich muss es tun weil...weil ich nicht zulassen kann, dass du es tust. Nimm Ron und bring ihn zum Krankenflügel, und wenn Dumbledore ankommt, kannst du ihm alles erzählen. Du bist meine Rückendeckung. Ich versuche Lord V. und seinen Komplizen aufzuhalten solange ich kann. Das mag nicht lange sein, aber vielleicht lange genug bis Verstärkung eintrifft. ...Ich, sag Ron...ich hatte noch niemals solche Freunde wie euch."

Harriet verstummt und drückte kurz Hermines Hand. Diese nickte und trank einen Schluck. Harriet hielt den Atem an, doch es war zum Glück kein Gift. Hermine war Harriet noch einen Blick zu und ging dann durch das Feuer hindurch zurück.

Harriet atmete tief durch. _Was soll's entweder es ist Gift, Wein oder der richtige Trank. Es wird schon schief gehen._ Sie nahm einen Schluck, und trat geradewegs durch die Flamme vor ihr ihrem Schicksal entgegen.

_Reviews?_


	17. Chapter 17

17. Die Wahrheit

Sie war, wie erwartet, nicht allein in dem Raum. Professor Quirrell war ebenfalls da. „Ich wusste, dass Sie es sind, und nicht Professor Snape!", triumphierte Harriet und funkelte ihren Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste herausfordernd an.

„Ja, er scheint der Typ für so was zu sein nicht wahr", erwiderte Quirrell lachend, „Wer hingegen würden den armen stotternden P-Professor Q-Quirrell verdächtigen?"

Harriet funkelte ihn an. „Sie haben versucht mich umzubringen", warf sie ihm vor. Quirrell schnaubte. „Allerdings. Und es wäre mir auch gelungen wenn deine Freundin Miss Granger mich nicht umgerannt hätte als sie Severus Robe angezündet hat und somit meinen Augenkontakt unterbrochen hätte. Ich hätte es ja schon zuvor geschafft, wenn der gute Zaubertranklehrer nicht die ganze Zeit Gegenflüche gemurmelt hätte", meinte er abwertend.

Harriet wurde warm ums Herz. „Er hat versucht mich zu retten. Deswegen wollte er unbedingt beim nächsten Match den Schiedsrichter machen", erkannte sie erstaunt. „Ja, der arme Narr. Hat sich nur unbeliebt gemacht mit der Aktion. Ich konnte leider nichts tun, da Dumbledore auch zugesehen hat. Aber nun, habe ich ja endlich die Gelegenheit alles richtig zu stellen und es zu Ende zu bringen", meinte Quirrell kalt, „Du warst mir schon zu lange ein Dorn im Auge, Potter. Wenn du den Troll nicht aufgehalten hättest, hätte ich genug Zeit gehabt den Stein schon zu Halloween zu stehlen."

„Sie haben den Troll reingelassen", murmelte Harriet entsetzt. „Allerdings, und nun sei still. Ich muss diesen ganz speziellen Spiegel untersuchen", befahl Quirrell und erst jetzt erkannte Harriet, dass der Spiegel von Erised hinter Quirrell stand.

Harriet überlegte wie sie Quirrell weiterhin hinhalten könnte. „Ich habe Sie und Professor Snape im Wald gesehen. Es sah so aus als hätte er sie bedroht", sagte sie. „Ja. Er hat mich schon die ganze Zeit verdächtigt hinter dem Stein her zu sein. Er dachte wohl er könnte mir Angst einjagen. Dumm, immerhin habe ich Lord Voldemort auf meiner Seite", meinte Quirrell, während er noch immer den Spiegel untersuchte. „Ja, aber wieso den ausgerechnet Sie?", fragte Harriet.

Quirrell fuhr herum und funkelte sie an. „Warum denn nicht mich?", erkundigte er sich bedrohlich, „Ich bin bereit alles für ihn zu tun." „Aber wieso? Er ist böse! Er hat viele Menschen getötet! Einfach weil sie nicht seiner Meinung waren!" Quirrell lachte. „Du bist zu jung um das zu verstehen, Mädchen. Lord Voldemort hat mir gezeigt, dass es kein Gut und Böse gibt. Kein richtig und kein falsch. Nur Macht. Die, die Macht haben und die, die Macht wollen. Und seit dem diene ich ihm so gut ich kann."

Harriets Gedanken rasten. Sie beschloss sie auf ihr Gefühl zu verlassen. „Und trotzdem tut er Ihnen weh, nicht wahr?" erkundigte sie sich sanft. „Mein Meister vergibt Fehlschläge nicht so leicht. Als ich nicht in der Lage war den Stein aus Gringotts zu stehlen, bestrafte er mich und beschloss mir immer nahe zu sein. Auch jetzt ist er hier bei mir." (Was sollte denn das jetzt bedeuten?) „Und glaub ja nicht, ich wüsste nicht, dass du versuchst mich abzulenken. Es wird dir nicht gelingen...Wenn ich nur verstehen würde, wie dieser Spiegel funktioniert."

Plötzlich ertönte eine weitere schnarrende Stimme in dem Raum. Sie schien von Quirrell selbst zu kommen, doch nicht aus seinem Mund. „Benutze das Mädchen!"

Quirrell nickte und zerrte Harriet vor dem Spiegel. „Was siehst du?", verlangte er zu wissen. Harriet sah den Stein in ihrer Tasche. Und sie wusste, er war auch wirklich da. .„Ich sehe meine Eltern, sie winken mir zu", behauptete sie.

„Sie lügt!", urteilte die unheimliche Stimme, „Lass mich selbst mit ihr sprechen. Von Angesicht zu Angesicht."

„Meister, Ihr seid nicht stark genug", wandte Quirrell ein, doch die unheimliche Stimme wollte davon nichts hören. „Ich habe genug Kraft-... für das hier."

Harriet erzitterte. Sie hatte ein ganz mieses Gefühl. Umso mehr als Quirrell damit begann seinen Turban vom Kopf zu wickeln. Dann drehte er sich um.

Harriet schrie wie noch nie zuvor in ihren Leben. Quirrells Hinterkopf, war kein Hinterkopf sondern ein zweites Gesicht. Rote Augen starrten sie an, und sie wusste wessen Gesicht das war, niemand musste es ihr sagen.

„Harriet Potter", sagte das Gesicht, „Siehst du was aus mir geworden ist. Nur ein Schatten. Form kann ich nur noch annehmen wenn ich mit jemand anderen einen Körper teile, doch es gab immer welche die bereit waren mir ihren Körper und ihre Seele zur Verfügung stellen. Einhornblut hat mir Kraft gegeben, aber nicht genug. Mit dem Stein kann ich mir einen eigenen Körper erschaffen. Warum also nimmst du ihn nicht aus deiner Tasche und gibst in mir?"

Harriet hörte ihre eigene Stimme antworten und war erstaunt über ihren dünnen aber festen Klang: „Es tut mir leid, dass das aus Ihnen geworden ist. Aber den Stein kann ich Ihnen trotzdem nicht geben." Lord Voldemort ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. „Gib mir den Stein, Mädchen", verlangte, „Gib ihn mir oder stirb wie deine Eltern...unter Schmerzen und Leid."

Die Erwähnung ihrer Eltern versetzte Harriet einen schmerzhaften Stich. Langsam wurde ihr klar, dass Lord Voldemort in seiner derzeitigen Form nicht in der Lage war ihr etwas anzutun, sonst hätte er es schon längenst getan. Quirrell hingegen war sehr gut dazu in der Lage. Sie musste den Stein in Sicherheit bringen. Ohne zu überlegen rannte sie in Richtung Flammentor. „Halt sie auf!", donnerte Lord Voldemort. Harriet spürte wie Quirrell nach ihren Handgelenk griff und es aber kurz darauf wieder erschrocken losließ. Harriet fuhr herum und erkannte, dass seine Hand verbrannt war. Er starrte sie verwundert an, folgte aber dann Voldemorts erneutem Befehl: „Halt sie auf!" und griff wieder nach ihr.

Doch seine Hände, die ihre Handgelenkte umschlossen hielten wurden immer röter und verbrannter. „Lassen Sie los, Sie Trottel. Sehen Sie nicht was mit Ihnen passiert!", herrschte ihn Harriet an und versuchte sich aus seinen Griff zu befreien, was ihr auch gelang. „Töte sie", befahl Voldemort und Quirrell stürzte sich wieder auf Harriet. Obwohl er große Schmerzen haben mussten umfassten seine Hände ihren Hals und er schrie: „Gib mir den Stein!" „Nein!"

Harriet trat ihn zurück und sah wie er langsam aber sicher begann sich aufzulösen. „Oh nein", hauchte sie und Quirrell stürzte sich in blinder Wut auf sie. Sie tat das einzige was sie konnte, und versetzte ihm einen Schlag ins Gesicht, der seine verbrannten Spuren hinterließ. Er krallte sich trotzdem an ihr fest, ihr viel zu nahe und nicht auf den Rauch und die Röte, die überall erschien wo er ihrer Haut berührte achtend.

„Nein", wimmerte Harriet und sah wie ihr Lehrer von ihr abließ und unter Qualen zu Boden sank. Harriet kroch zu ihm. „Nicht...nicht sterben", bat sie und erinnerte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig, dass sie ihn nicht anfassen durfte, bevor ihr alles zuviel wurde und sie das Bewusstsein verlor.

Als sie wieder zu sich kam, war sie in der Krankenstation und Professor Dumbledore saß vor ihr. Harriet fuhr auf. „Der Stein! Lord Voldemort!", rief sie erschrocken und Dumbledore gab ein merkwürdige Geräusch, das fast wie ein Kichern klang von sich. „Ganz ruhig, Harriet. Er hat den Stein nicht bekommen. Er ist wieder fort. Vielleicht auf der Suche nach einem neuen Körper", meinte er ruhig. „Aber, er wird es wieder versuchen!" „Wohl kaum. Der Stein der Weisen wurde zerstört", erklärte Dumbledore ruhig.

Harriet blinzelte. „Wie lange war ich weg?", erkundigte sie sich. „Drei Tage." _Das Quidditch-Match! Oliver tötet mich! _Dann fiel ihr etwas anderes ein. „Ron? Und Hermine?" „Es geht ihnen gut." Harriet nickte erleichtert, aber nur kurz. „Und was ist mit Professor Quirrell? Ist er..." Sie konnte es nicht aussprechen.

„Lord Voldemort hat ihn zum sterben zurück gelassen", meinte Dumbledore bedauernd und Harriet nahm zur Kenntnis, dass er den Namen des dunklen Lords ohne zu zögern aussprach. „Ich hab ihn getötet", murmelte sie betrübt, „Ich war wie Säure, er konnte mich nicht anfassen." Dumbledore lehnte sich vor. „Harriet, weißt du warum Professor Quirrell das nicht konnte?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht weil ich selbst auch irgendwas böses bin..." Sie schauderte. Dumbledore schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Deine Mutter starb um dein Leben zu retten, Harriet. Ihre Liebe zu dir hat einen Schutz hinterlassen, der von niemandem durchbrochen werden kann. Liebe hinterlässt ihre eigenen Narben. Die Liebe deiner Mutter beschützt dich auch jetzt noch, wo sie längenst von uns gegangen ist. Sie ist in deine Haut übergegangen. Quirrell, voll von Hass und Gier, besessen von Voldemort konnte dich aus gutem Grund nicht anfassen. Diese Gabe deiner Mutter ist nichts böses, Harriet. Sie ist ein Geschenk. Sie hat dich gerettet. Als ich kam, war alles schon so gut wie vorbei", erzählte er und musterte Harriet von oben bis unten.

Erst da fielen ihr die vielen Geschenke um ihr Krankenbett herum auf. „Geschenke von deinen Bewunderern", teile ihr Dumbledore mit, „Was zwischen dir und Professor Quirrell im Keller vorgefallen ist, ist ein absolutes Geheimnis. Das bedeutet die ganze Schule weiß davon."

Harriet schüttelte sich. Das war alles so viel und so verwirrend. Sie sah den Schulleiter an. „Sie haben mir den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang geschenkt, nicht wahr?" Er nickte. Langsam ergab alles einen Sinn. „Aber eines verstehe ich immer noch nicht, Sir. Wieso war der Stein der Weisen plötzlich in meiner Tasche. Wieso ist es Professor Quirrell nicht auf diese Art gelungen ihn zu finden?", erkundigte sie sich. „Ah, das war eine meiner besseren Ideen", meinte Dumbledore, „Weißt du es ist nämlich so, nur jemand der den Stein finden wollten – finden und nicht benutzen wohl gemerkt – würde in der Lage sein ihn zu finden. Andere würden nur sich selbst in den Spiegel den Stein benutzen sehen." Das hätte eigentlich ein anerkennendes „Irre" verdient gehabt, aber Harriet hatte eigentlich keine Lust dazu.

Etwas gab es noch, das sie beschäftigte. „Eine Frage hätte ich noch, Sir, wenn Sie gestatten. Sie müssen Sie nicht beantworten. Ich weiß nicht einmal ob Sie das können, aber es beschäftigt mich. Professor Snape..."

„Ja?"

„Am Anfang des Jahres hatte ich das Gefühl er würde mich hassen. Aber er hat mich beschützt und versucht mein Leben zu retten. Irgendwie werde ich nicht schlau aus ihm." Dumbledore lehnte sich zurück. „Ah ja. Nun, eigentlich sollte ich dir das nicht sagen, aber ich denke du solltest es wissen. Dein Vater und Professor Snape waren gemeinsam hier in Hogwarts. Und sie haben sich damals nicht sehr gut verstanden. Ähnlich wie du und der junge Mr. Malfoy, natürlich mit ein paar offensichtlichen Unterschieden. Und dann hat James, dein Vater, etwas getan, das Professor Snape ihm nicht vergeben konnte. Er hat ihm das Leben gerettet. Vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum Professor Snape dieses Jahr sein Möglichstes gegeben hat um dich zu beschützen. Er wollte seine Schuld James gegenüber zurückzahlen. Und wieder dazu übergehen ihn zu hassen." Harriet blinzelte erstaunt.

„Aber nun genug der Rederei. Ah, Bertie Bott's Jede Geschmacksrichtung Bohnen. In meiner Jugend hatte ich das Unglück eine zu erwischen, die nach Erspieen geschmeckt hat. Seitdem hab ich nie wieder eine gegessen." Mit diesen Worten angelte der Zaubere sich eine aus der offenen Packung neben Harriets Bett (irgendjemand, der sie besucht hatte, hatte wohl genascht). „Ah. Ohrenschmalz!", verkündete er nach dem er zu kauen begonnen hatte und ging davon. Harriet starrte ihm erstaunt nach. „Irre", befand sie, und war sich diesmal gar nicht sicher wen oder was sie damit eigentlich meinte.

_Reviews?_


	18. Chapter 18

18. Epilog

In den nächsten Tagen ließ es sich keiner von Harriets Freunden nehmen vorbei zu schauen. Hermine und Ron ließen sich die ganze Geschichte von Harriets Konfrontation mit Quirrell erzählen. („Und du weißt schon wer war echt in seinem Hinterkopf!")

Lavender und Parvati brachten ihr eine Packung Schoko-Frösche vorbei. („Damit du schneller wieder gesund wirst.")

Hagrid kam tränenüberströmt und sich Vorwürfe machend zu ihr, und musste von ihr getröstet werden. („Ich habe ihm gesagt, wie man an Fluffy vorbei kommt. Du hättest sterben können!") Dann überreichte er ihr ein Geschenk. Ein Fotoalbum mit Fotos von ihren Eltern drinnen. Gleich auf der ersten Seite waren ihre Eltern und winkten ihr zu. Harriet fiel Hagrid sprachlos um den Hals.

Oliver und der Rest vom Quidditch Team taten ihr bestes ihr zu versichern, dass sie das letzte Spiel nur ganz knapp verloren hatten und sie sich keine Vorwürfe machen sollte („Wir hätten fast gewonnen. Wenn der andere Sucher nicht den Snatch gefangen hätte. Aber das soll kein Vorwurf an dich sein. Parker war ein prima Ersatzsucher. Oh, aber natürlich nicht so genial wie du. Aber.." „Es war ein Desaster, oder?" „Ja.").

Am Ende des Schuljahres versammelten sich alle Schüler in der großen Halle um den Gewinner des Hauspokals zu ehren. Das war, leider, Slytherin die mit 472 Punkten Ravenclaw (426) und Hufflepuff (352) sowie Gryffindor (312) schlugen. Draco Malfoy sah unerhört glücklich und selbstzufrieden aus, und Harriet seufzte schwer. Immerhin hatte sie Voldemort aufgehalten, man konnte ja nicht alles haben, nicht wahr?

Doch dann meinte Dumbledore plötzlich mitten in seiner Rede: „Aber auch die letzten Ereignisse müssen berücksichtigt werden." Harriet horchte auf und warf Hermine einen verwirrten Blick zu. Die zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich habe noch ein paar Punkte zu vergeben. Mal sehen, also...Zuerst für Mr. Ronald Weasley (Ron wurde knallrot) für das beste Schachspiel das Hogwarts seit Jahren gesehen hat, 50 Punkte an das Gryffindor Haus." Der gesamte Gryffindor-Tisch fiel in tosenden Applaus. Dann kehrte wieder Ruhe ein. „Zweitens für Miss Hermine Granger für die kühle Anwendung von Logik im Angesicht der Gefahr, 50 Punkte an Gryffindor." Hermine versteckte ihr Gesicht in ihren Armen, während sich erneut Applaus erhob. „Drittens für Miss Harriet Potter..."

Harriet fuhr auf. „Professor, es tut mir leid, aber Sie sollten mir wirklich keine Punkte dafür geben, dass ich...dass ich..." _Professor Quirrell umgebracht habe. _„Doch das sollt ich, Miss Potter. Setzten. Für unglaublichen Mut und Nervenstärke, wie man sie selten bei einem so jungen Menschen sieht 60 Punkte an Gryffindor!", verkündete Dumbledore. Harriet nahm Platz und murmelte: „Ich war nicht mutig, sondern nur dumm." Gryffindor war nun gleich auf mit Slytherin was die Punktezahl betraf.

„Und zuletzt", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „Es fordert viel Mut gegen einen Feind aufzustehen, aber mindestens genauso viel sich gegen seine Freunde zu stellen. Deswegen vergebe ich zehn Punkte an Mr. Neville Longbottom." Neville starrte den Schulleiter mit offenem Mund an, während alle anderen am Gryffindortisch vor Freude fast von den Bänken fielen. Auch Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff applaudierten, während alle Slytherins aussahen als hätte man soeben Weihnachten abgesagt. „Siehst so aus als ob wir umdekorieren müssten", meinte Dumbledore.

Während alle anderen feierten fühlte Harriet sich schal und müde. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass das Schuljahr so gut wie vorbei war und sie zu den Dursleys zurück musste, oder daran, dass sie immer noch daran dachte, dass es ihre größte Leistung gewesen war Professor Quirrell einen schmerzhaften Tod zu bereiten. Als sie wieder in ihren Turm aufbrechen wollte, wurde sie von Professor Snape zur Seite genommen. Beunruhigt sah sie ihn an.

„Im Krieg, Potter, wird es immer Opfer geben", sagte der Zaubertranklehrer und ließ sie dann stehen. _Warum sagt er mir das jetzt? Und welcher Krieg? Voldemort ist doch weg, oder? _Aber sie wusste, dass er wieder kommen würde. Und irgendwo hatte Snape ja auch Recht. Immerhin hatte Quirrell versucht sie ins Jenseits zu befördern. Sie hatte ihn nicht wehtun wollen, sondern er ihr. Danach fühlte sie sich ein wenig besser.

Alle Erstklässler hatten das Schuljahr geschafft (sogar Crabbe und Goyle). Als sie mit dem Hogwartsexpress am King's Cross Bahnhof ankamen verabschiedete sich Harriet deprimiert von Ron und Hermine. „Wir sehen uns ja sicher in den Ferien. Ich schick dir eine Eule", meinte Ron. „Du weißt ja, dass uns Zaubern während der Ferien verboten ist, nicht wahr?", meinte Hermine.

„Ja, aber wieso..." „Ich bin mir allerdings sicher, dass die Dursleys das nicht wissen", fuhr sie fort. Harriet starrte ihre Freundin an. „Du hast recht", strahlte sie, „Vielleicht werden die Ferien ja doch nicht allzu schrecklich." Dann umarmte sie ihre beiden besten Freunde schnell und lief Onkel Vernon, der gekommen war um sie abzuholen, entgegen.

Weiter in: Harriet Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens

_Das war der erste Streich, der zweite folgt sogleich._

_Reviews?_


End file.
